El Rey dragón
by Escarlata12
Summary: El día de la marcha ha llegado y con él la desesperación del pueblo, más específico de cuatro familias, debido a la tradición que han de cumplir: entregar a una de sus hijas a las garras del Rey dragón, donde les espera una muerte segura. Entre ellas esta Emma Overland Frost, más debido a un impedimento "alguien" debe suplir su lugar... y ¿quién es ese "alguien"?
1. Cambio

**Denle una oportunidad sí…y además:**

**Oliss…si sé que debería de actualizar el Fanfic de **_**Tu guardián, **_**pero no podía evitar hacer uno nuevo, la idea aprecio de repente y tenía que escribirlo, prometo que intentare actualizar ya el otro fanfic. **

**NOTA: No me ha convencido del todo el título, así que si se les ocurre otro por favor díganmelo, si me gusta lo cambiare (ya es todo jajaja).**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y la imagen***

**Bueno ahora sin más que decir el nuevo fanfiction…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una noche gélida en un pequeño pueblo entre el bosque. El viento rugía ferozmente acompañado de pequeños cristales blancos que caían frenéticamente así al manto blanquecino, como si estuvieran desesperados por unirse al fin con sus demás compañeros que habían descendido antes. Todo estaba en silencio, ya que, generalmente pasando de las once de la noche toda la gente dormía. Pero nadie dormía esta noche. En especial cuatro familias: Los Hofferson, Thorston, Arendelle y los Overland. ¿La razón?, había llegado _el día de marcha._

Este día era el más trágico para todo el pequeño pueblo debido a que cada año, justo en el solsticio de invierno cuatro familias que tuvieran entre sus hijo alguna mujer tenía que entregarla al señor de aquellas tierras, el Rey de los dragones. Las familias siempre eran escogidas mediante un sondeo y pobre del que, cuando llegara el día intentara ocultar a sus hijas, ya que las "_recolectoras" _eran acompañadas siempre por una especia de dragones verdes, los cuales se llamaban rapidijones, más los aldeanos los llamaban _rastreadores, _debido a como su nombre lo indica eran capaces de localizar a las niñas a casi medio kilómetro de distancia. Los aldeanos lo descubrieron cuando el padre de una de las familias elegidas intento resguardar a sus hijas excusando que debido a las heladas ellas habían fallecido, pobre hombre que solo intentaba protegerlas, porque cuando las encontraron en un sótano junto a una chimenea frazadas con mantas las recolectoras se las llevaron mientras que los rastreadores le encajaron tantos aguijones paralizantes al hombre que al final causaron que incluso su corazón se detuviera.

Si los súbditos del rey eran de esa forma ni hablar del mismo, para los aldeanos del pueblo era un tirano en toda la extensión de la palabra. Nadie lo ha visto nunca y los que tuvieron la mala suerte de haberlo visto nunca contaron como era, ya que lo muertos no hablan. Aun así había uno que otro rumor por ahí de como era su aspecto, estos iban de lo más extraños, como que el rey era un hombre mitad dragón con enormes dientes que se alimentaba de jóvenes vírgenes –ya que nunca se sabe que le ocurre a las jóvenes después de que se las llevan- hasta los más excéntricos como que simplemente era en su totalidad una horrible criatura, incluso un dragón gigante, por lo que podía controlar a las demás criaturas, no por nada tenía aquel título.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las once con treinta y cinco minutos; faltan veinticinco minutos para que las ciervas del rey llegaran. Veinticinco minutos para que las familias lloraran, abrazaran y convivieran por última vez con sus hijas. Veinticinco minutos para que la pequeña Emma Overland Frost, estuviera entre los cálidos brazos de sus hermano mayor, Jackson Overland Frost o como todo el pueblo lo conocía, Jack Frost. La pequeña y frágil Emma, una niña de ojos achocolatados igual que su largo y lacio cabello, siempre estaba alegre y sonriente, mas este día esa niña se había ido. Su hermana no paraba de llorar debido a que ella, de apenas once años de edad, iría al castillo donde estaba más que segura, encontraría la muerte. Mientras Jack trataba de consolar a Emma, este también lo intentaba con su madre –la cual era una mujer extremadamente parecida a su pequeña hija- quien lloraba a mares de la misma forma que su hijo lo estaba haciendo por dentro debido a la impotencia que sentía al no poder proteger a Emma pero tenía que ser fuerte por las dos ya que se lo había prometido a su padre antes de morir, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si tu hermana es escogida el día de marcha? Estuvieron tanto tiempo consolándose que no se dieron cuenta de que "La gran campana" estaba sonando, eran las doce en punto y con perfecta sincronía al momento en que la campana paro su fatídica señal alguien toco a la puerta la cual después se abrió sin dar momento a que los ocupantes de la pequeña casa hicieran el intento de recoger sus destrozadas alamas para atender el llamado. Delante de ellos estaban dos figuras encapuchadas por unas capas de color blanco que no dejaban ver el rostro de las mujeres que las usaban.

**-La niña-**ordeno una de ellas señalando a Emma con uno de sus dedos.

Pero en el momento en que la pequeña escucho la orden empezó a hiperventilar violentamente debido al miedo que le causaba ir al lugar de donde procedían aquellas mujeres.

**-No…respiro-**trato de decir mientras intentaba meter grandes bocanadas de aire a sus pulmones.

**-¡Emma!-**chillo Jack al momento en que trataba de algún modo ayudar a su hermana**-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacemos? Hace mucho que no le daba un ataque.**

Esta aun presa del pánico corrió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo y después de tan solo unos segundos regreso con una taza en sus manos.

**-Vamos, Emma, bébelo es cocoa, a…a ti te gusta querida-**trataba de convencerla al momento en que las lágrimas empezaban a saltar de sus ojos castaños.

Después de que bebiera la cocoa la niña cayo sin más desmayada a los temblorosos brazos de su progenitora la cual la aferro con fuerza contra su pecho agitado que trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

**-Ella no puede venir con nosotras-**le informo una de las dos mujeres a su acompañante mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a las mujeres**-Ella está muy débil, debe descansar y abrigarse, no creo que soporte el viaje al castillo.**

La otra mujer solo se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

**-No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que llevárnosla de alguna forma ya que…**

Más no pudo continuar debido a la fuerte voz de Jack.

-**¡¿No puedo ir yo en su lugar?!-**pregunto mientras se ponía enfrente a las recolectoras.

-**¡Jack…!-**Grito sorprendida su madre ante tal ofrecimiento, pero fue cortada por la voz de la rastreadora.

-**Pero eres un chico, solamente pueden ir mujeres-**dijo la que ahora que se posicionaba al lado de su compañera era unos centímetros mas baja

**-Yo…no veo ningún problema-**Confeso la otra mientras atreves de la capucha que la cubría inspeccionaba al joven de pies a cabeza**-Le diremos que la niña a contraído una enfermedad grave y que en su lugar hemos traído a su hermana menor, simplemente le decimos que no notamos que era un chico, ¿De acuerdo? Ya que él no sabe qué edad tiene hasta que las ve, no se dará cuenta de que él es el mayor.**

La contraria soltó un reproche en voz baja para después girarse y retirarse de la estancia hacia el exterior.

**-¿No van a venir acaso?**

Después de aquella pregunta –exigente- la más amable de ellas fue en dirección a las mujeres, saco una bolsa con unas flores adentro y le explico a la mujer como debía de prepararlas para controlar el problema de asma de su hija. Al momento en que Jack se iba su madre se le acercó, le coloco una capa café sobre los hombros la cual ato y después le entregó al joven su cayado con el cual nunca salía, luego le dio un fuerte brazo y un último beso en la frente para después despedirse.

Al momento en que Jack salió del lumbar la rastreadora de menor altura se le acercó y le coloco otra capa pero esta constaba de una capucha la cual la corrió sobre su cabeza.

**-No te la quites, no queremos que nadie se entere de que eres un chico**-susurro.

El solo asintió para comenzar a seguir a las dos jóvenes las cuales sostenía un farol para poder ver entre la oscuridad. El camino fue extenso aun así no pararon hasta llegar a un lago que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo; Jack lo reconoció, era el mismo lago donde su hermana y el patinaban cada invierno, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, más el frio de la noche evito que alguna lagrima recorriera su pálida piel.

Unos crujidos empezaron a escucharse entre los matorrales del bosque, eran pisadas y muchas, entonces unas luces empezaron a asomarse entre los árboles, aquellas luces se acercaron más y más hasta que se pudo distinguir a más personas con capuchas de color blanco -incluso estaba seguro que podían camuflarse con el paisaje invernal-, con sus diezmos detrás de ellas. Jack contemplo los rostros de las jóvenes, los cuales estaba solamente iluminados por el fuego de los faroles y los pequeños rayos de luna que escapaban de la prisión de las nubes que presagiaban una mayor ventisca. Reconocía a cada una de ellas. Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston y Elsa Arendelle. A esta última no le sorprendió verla hay, sabía que ella aria todo lo posible de ir aunque su hermana, Anna, hubiera querido impedirlo, ellos estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese momento, sacrificarse por sus hermanas menores.

De repente los rayos de luna fueron toscamente bloqueados por una gran criatura la cual aun a pesar del frio parecía no afectarle tanto. Un dragón. Jack nunca había visto otro que no fueran los rastreadores pero aquel era sin duda uno inmenso.

**-Un tifomeran-**Informo una de las rastreadoras.

Cuando la criatura toco tierra decenio una de sus enormes alas por la cual empezaron a subirse todos los presentes. Después alzo el vuelo en dirección a un gran castillo que se encontraba a las faldas de una gran montaña. Aunque todos miraban estupefactos la magnífica pieza de arquitectura, Jack era el único que se complacía de mirar al lado contrario. Al pueblo. A su hogar. Donde la gente que más amaba se encontraba esta vez a salvo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué tal? Díganme, ¿está bien, mal, pésimo, horrible? ¡Regalos!, todo se acepta ashshasdkfh…ya bueno, subiré luego el siguiente cap., claro que espero Review, ya que me motivan a seguir, enserió, tengo cara de estúpida cuando los leo así como ashahsashksd HERMOSO**

**Recen a los dioses que actualice más seguido o que la creatividad llega *yo lo hago*. Bye hasta el siguiente cap.**


	2. Elección

**Oliss, perdón por tardar tanto y no actualizar el miércoles como creo haber dicho en el otro finc, bueno total aquí está el capítulo número 2 y este lo hice lo más largo que pude por compensación y por qué tenía mucha imaginación**

**Bueno disfrútenlo**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

El viento gélido impactaba contra su blanca piel y debido a los miles de copos que caían del cielo parecía que miles de cuchillas lo rosaban, sin embargo aquello solo hizo que un ligero color rosáceo apareciera en las mejillas de Jack. Desde ya hacía mucho había girado su mirada hacia las montañas debido a que su pueblo se había convertido solamente en una pequeña luz en las lejanías del oscuro bosque el cual parecía que se la tragaba lentamente conforme avanzaban a las congeladas cordilleras, donde en una de sus cimas surgía un imponente castillo al que conforme se acercaban más en el dragón se podía notar más su arquitectura. Jack se impresionó debido a que el castillo era tan alto como las montañas que lo rodeaban, tanto que en la distancia se confundía con una punta más de estas y aun sabiendo que hay vivía un ser malvado en si la estructura era magnifica como deslumbrante, con una gran cantidad de torres de las cuales sobresalían tres–las cuales se posicionaban a diferentes alturas-, con sus puntas y tejados de un color azabache descolorado por las tantas lluvias de la zona, y aun sin estar tan cerca para contarlas Jack contemplo las millares de ventanas que adornaban la blanquecina pared y frente al castillo se elevaba un imponente portón de piedra negra el cual estaba vigilado por dos enormes torres a sus costados. Él no pudo evitar soltar una muestra de su asombro igual que las demás jóvenes.

En el instante en que aun surcaban los cielos un silencio sepulcral rodeo el ambiente el cual solo era cortado por el aullido del viento junto con el aleteo del enorme Tifomeran que los conducían a su oscuro destino, pero en un momento este fue erradicado por otros aleteos, y a lo lejos se veían unas manchas negras que venían en su dirección y cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron ver que eran cintos de dragones incluso millares, todos de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores

**-Sorprendente-**susurro Jack para evitar que las demás se dieran cuenta de su identidad

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Aterrizaron en una enorme plaza dentro del castillo donde el Tifomeran defendió la enorme ala permitiendo a sus pasajeros por fin bajar a tierra firme donde las recolectoras les ordenaron posicionarse en fila

**-Colocarse sus capuchas-**ordenó la que sería la recolectora de Astrid**-Está prohibido que el rey sepa su identidad hasta la elección**

Y todas acataron la orden menos Jack el cual ya contaba con su capucha desde que habían salido

En aquella formación todos avanzaron hacia la entrada del castillo, donde dos guardias que la resguardaban saludaron a la que era la rastreadora de Jack (la de menor altura) para después abrir las pesadas puertas de hierro dejando ver un largo pacillo que era iluminado por unos enormes candelabros que colgaban del alto techo, el suelo era de mármol color café opaco, que contrastaba con las paredes blancas adornadas con cientos de pinturas de diferentes dragones como de paisajes, y el techo era sujetado por los pilares oscuros. Caminaban en dirección a una escalera la cual se partía en dos quien estaba en los centros adornada por una alfombra roja.

**-¡Todas! Formarse en una línea horizontal**-Ordenaron y todos lo hicieron**-En este momento las prepararemos para ser elegidas por el rey así que sigan a sus respectivas doncellas**

Después de esto todas continuaron con la caminata a la escalera, donde después de en el lugar donde esta se partía se separaron en dos pares. Jack giro levemente su mirada para ver con quien le había tocado irse: Elsa. Aquello le alegraba ya que ella era su mejor amiga, por lo que le dolía el hecho de que su apellido había salido en el sondeo ya que sabía desde ese momento que ella querría ocupar aquel lugar para proteger a Anna. Elsa tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello rubio claro-que casi podía llegar a blanco- estaba sujetado en su característica trenza con los cabellos de su flequillo hacia atrás, mas ahora unas hebras estaban sobre sus ojos azules como el cielo los cuales estaba rojizos. Entonces disimuladamente se acercó a su lado pero no obstante ella no lo miro

**-Todo estará bien Elsa-**Al escuchar eso ella lo miro a sus ojos chocolates con un semblante de sorpresa pero aun así no detuvo su andar

Jack le sonrió como siempre lo hacía para después alejarse a su antigua posición justo en el momento en que la rastreadora de Elsa giraba ligeramente su mirar hacia ellos. Los condujeron por largos pacillos por donde solo Jack miraba en dirección a las ventanas examinando el exterior esperando la puesta del sol, calculaba que apenas hace unas 2 horas él se encontraba con su hermanita en brazos llorando, talvez ella ya se habría despertado y estaría de nuevo llorando cuando su mamá le contara que él se había puesto en su lugar, aquello hacia que se le encogiera el corazón y unas ganas de llorar lo invadieran. Hubo un momento en que se detuvieron, frente a una enorme puerta de madera

**-Aquí le toca a Overlend-**y dicho esto las dos rastreadoras abrieron la puerta para poder entrar

A dentro se encontraban pilares hechos de mármol blanco mientras que el suelo igual que las paredes eran de ese material más era de un color beige y justo en el centro se encontraba una enorme bañera en forma de circulo la cual estaba enterrada en el mármol

**-Entonces… ¿Qué me aran?-**presunto Jack mientras se quitaba la capucha extra

**-Me sorprende que Lady Maudie no te haya quitado tu cayado-**examino la menor al momento que se quitaba su capucha revelando unos rizos rojos alborotados

**-Sí, supongo que pensó que era un recuerdo de tu familia y no quería quitártelo-**puntualizo la otra al momento que igualmente se quitaba su capucha mostrando su rubio cabello

**-Aunque lo intentara no la dejaría, porque es eso, un recuerdo-**al decir aquello las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente asintiendo-**Y bien ¿Qué aran?**

Ante tal pregunta la chica rubia se ruborizo

**-Bue… Bueno te…tenemos que…alistarte para el rey…así que hay que-**mas no termino ya que se volvió presa de la pena y se cubrió la cara con las manos además de colocarse detrás de su compañera

**-Bañarte-**finalizó

Aquello saco una risa socarrona en Jack mientras erguía una de sus cejas con burla

**-¿Ustedes? ¿A un hombre?-**y en respuesta estas solo asintieron

Aquello solo hizo que el sonrojo de la de ojos verdes se aumentara hasta que casi su cara se había puesto de un color rojo mientras que la otra tenía una cara de póker por lo que no podría saber si estaba nerviosa por dentro por lo que tenían que hacer en este momento y aun así Jack tenía que admitir que el mismo estaba de esa forma como la chica de cabello dorado. Por fin el silencio que se había formado se rompió con un sutil suspiro proveniente de la pelirroja

**-Se nos olvidaba. Mi nombre es Mérida-**se presentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos "mirándolo des de arriba" (considerando que el chico era más alto que ella)

-**¡Ah! Tienes razón-**afirmo la otra mientras se ponía delante de Mérida y tomaba la mano de Jack más aquel acto causo que la vergüenza volviera-**Mi nombre es Rapunzel**

Susurro

**-¿Punzie?**

Debido a que la chica se presentó con una voz tan tenue no logro escuchar lo que había dicho por lo que eso era lo que había entendido

**-No-**sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y se dio unos golpecitos con las palmadas de sus manos para quitarse la pena-**Disculpa, soy Rapunzel**

**-Este…yo soy Jackson pero pueden decirme Jack**

**-Muy bien ya es hora o lady Maudie nos regañara-**observo Mérida

Después de aquello la pelirroja trato de quitarle a Jack su capa más este se negó ya que era también en si un recuerdo de su pueblo, de su familia por lo que no dejaría que se la quitaran hasta saber que sería de ella, mas Mérida le aseguro que la pondría en la que sería su futura habitación como también el cayado que estos lo estarían esperando sobre su cama por lo que no tenia de que preocuparse; y dicho esto se los retiro para después la chica llamara a una sirvienta desde afuera para que dejara las cosas donde le había dicho al chico, luego se giró para verlo con sus ojos azules –del color de los de un anciano según Jack-. El chico empezó lentamente a retirarse su suéter beige quedando solamente en sus ajustados pantalones cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color, los cuales de inmediato se los retiro. En este punto Rapunzel había vuelto al rojo vivo que anteriormente tenia pintada en su cara y como hace unos momentos se cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y jalo la capucha de su compañera

**-Mérida… ¿no puede el tener una toalla para que se cubra?**

La otra giro su rostro para ver al chico el cual estaba a punto de empezar a retirarse el pantalón, la pelirroja lo paro al instante para entregarle la ya mencionada toalla e indicarle que tenía que ponérsela al terminar de retirar la prenda, por su parte las rastreadoras se giraron esperando que les dijeran cuando ya hubiera terminado; no paso mucho tiempo cuando Jack les dijo que estaba listo y ellas se giraron quedando contemplando la figura del joven: sus piernas eran como el pantalones las marcaba, largas y finas, además de que su torso era plano pero no llegando a desagradar por lo flaco que estaba, era sin duda una persona muy hermosa. Por otro lado Jack estaba completamente avergonzado mas no lo hacía notar y en vez de un sonrojo que se apoderara de él lo que lucía era una sonrisa de lado la cual mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientes ya que había notado como las dos chicas lo miraban y ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquellas dos mujeres se veían demasiado jóvenes ¿Qué edad tendrían?

**-Disculpen…sé que esto no se le debe preguntar a una dama, pero se ven muy jóvenes ¿Qué edad tienen?-**pregunto por fin

**-Yo tengo dieciocho-**contesto Rapunzel

**-Dieciséis-**se limitó a decir la otra

**-Wow, soy mayor que tú por un año-**confeso a Mérida-**Tengo diecisiete**

Como respuesta ella solo hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos para después proporcionarle un leve golpe en el hombro y aunque no lo dio con toda sus fuerzas sin duda le dolió al chico debido a que soltó un quejido para después reclamarle, mas esta solo soltó una leve risa para después ser secundada por Jack, y aquella risa se convirtió en carcajadas. Rapunzel la cual miraba la escena aposto a que ellos cuatro podrían ser grandes amigos…pero entonces recordó que uno de sus –ahora- dos mejores amigos le aria algo malo a Jack, aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón debido a que estaba completamente convencida de que los cuatro se llevarían de maravilla

**-¡Ey! Punzie-**la llamo el chico

**-¡Doncel!-**chillo, dejando muy confundido a Jack

**-¿Qué es un doncel?**

**-Un doncel es un hombre joven virgen-**contesto Mérida

Jack llevo su mano a su mentón en forma pensativa

**-Así te llamaremos debido a que bueno eres virgen ¿no?**

Ante tal cuestionamiento el doncel asintió ya que era verdad, nunca en sus años de vida había estado con una mujer, por supuesto que había tenido una o dos novias, pero nunca nada serio ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba bromeando o jugando con los demás, según su hermana era así, siempre estaba bromeando por lo que a veces era difícil que lo tomaran enserio

Luego de un rato Mérida alzo las manos para soltar unos aplausos demandantes para después decir que era hora de empezar a alistar a Jack, estos en respuesta asintieron. Rapunzel le indico a Jack que entrara dentro del agua, la cual estaba adornada con millones de burbujas. Después ellas fueron a la orilla de la bañera enterrada para tomar unos pequeños tarros de barro con esencias en su interior, primero le vertieron sobre el cabello una con textura semi-liquida de color café claro la cual olía a canela, entonces Mérida empezó a pasar sus manos por las hebras del pelo y de el comenzó a brotar espuma. Por otro lado Jack estaba sumamente relajado ya que nunca en su vida se había bañado en una agua tan tibia siempre era en agua fría un si era invierno; mientras que el doncel estaba perdido en la comodidad la segunda rastreadora hundió en las aguas una fibra para después sumergirla en el segundo tarro el cual contenía una esencia con olor a los pinos del bosque y empezó a tallar uno de los brazos del chico

**-¿Puedo ayudarles si quieren?-**pregunto debido a que le incomodaba que ellas hicieran todo por él

**-Gracias**

**-Puedes tallarte el pecho-**propuso la pelirroja

Jack solo asintió para tomar con su brazo libre una segunda fibra y repetir el procedimiento de Punzie para después empezar a pasarla por su pecho en forma circular. El silencio se produjo después de aquello y digamos que Jack no es de los que aguantan estar de ese modo por mucho tiempo por lo que empezó a intentar llevar una amena conversación con las doncellas

**-Y dime Punzie ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo soy la curandera personal del Rey-**comento Rapunzel

**-Debes ser muy buena en eso para tener un alto puesto a tu corta edad**

**-Sí, tengo un poco de magia de mi lado-**confeso con una sonrisa

Cuando dijo aquello Jack no pudo evitar recordar a Elsa, por supuesto que él creía en la magia él la había visto en persona cuando la hija mayor de la familia Arendelle le había dicho y enseñado el secreto que ellos escondían: Elsa tenia –igual que su padre- el poder de controlar el hielo. Cuando se lo había mostrado él se emocionó mucho debido a ello, y desde ese día su amistad se había fortalecido

**-¿Y tú rulos?-**el decir aquello la mencionada jalo más fuerte de los cabellos de él sacándole un gemido de dolor

-**Soy la capitana de la guardia**

Eso hizo que el chico abriera grande los ojos y se girara rápidamente hacia ella con los ojos como platos

**-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es sorprendente!**** ¡Nunca me imaginé que una mujer fuera a tener ese puesto!**

**-Pues ya ves, el tonto sabe que soy mejor que todos los demás blandengues**

**-¡Oye!-**se quejó Rapunzel

-**Bueno, el único que casi está a mi par es Eugene, ¿Feliz?-**pregunto lo último dirigiéndose a la rubia la cual asintió en aceptación

Mientras que ellas discutían Jack no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Mérida se refería a ese tal "tonto" como alguien de alto rango por lo que decidió preguntar de quien se trataba

**-Es el Rey, aunque yo a veces le digo así**

**-¿Y él lo permite?**

**-Bueno no mucho, se queja de que no quiere que le diga así pero nosotras tenemos privilegios como decirle por su nombre pero en privado debido a que somos no solo sus sirvientas sino que también somos sus mejores amigas-**contesto Mérida

Aquello dejo impactado al doncel ¿Él tirano podía tener amigos? ¿De verdad?

**-¿Cómo?-**pregunto en voz alta

**-Después te contaremos esa historia Jack. Ahora hay que terminar de asearte-**le aseguro Rapunzel

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Después de que terminaran de bañar y secar a Jack estas lo envolvieron por completo en dos toallas, una para cubrirle el cuerpo y la segunda para su cabello haciendo que no se pudiera ver su rostro. Lo condujeron hacia una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban muchos estantes con diferentes telas, tres espejos incrustados en la pared en el centro de la habitación formando la mitad de un hexágono y en medio de ellos se encontraba un pequeño pedestal circular que apenas sobresalía del suelo, fue ahí donde Mérida le dijo a Jack que se posicionara mientras que Rapunzel atacaba las telas de color blanco, tomo una cinta métrica de costura y empezar a tomar las medidas del cuerpo de él

**-¿Qué van a hacerme?**

**-No es obvio, Rapunzel te ara un vestido para la Elección**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-No te muevas Jack-**le ordeno la ahora costurera

Lo demando con un tono de voz tan autoritario que al chico no le dio otra opción si no obedecer a sus mandatos; lo cual era muy difícil de lograr que hiciera

Pasando unos minutos Rapunzel le permitió ir a sentarse a una de las sillas al lado de donde se encontraba Mérida. Unos minutos después la curandera llego con un largo vestido blanco el cual hizo que Jack se lo probara. Aquella prenda echa de seda caía en corte "A" hasta el suelo pero sin llegar a tocarlo, el escote era en forma de corazón adornado con un pequeño cinturón de piel en torno a su cintura, en si era muy simple pero aun así se le daba un toque elegante. Jack se sentía incómodo por llevar aquella prenda sobre él, se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía a momentos

**-¿Qué aremos con su cabello, Mérida?**

**-Solo hay que colocarle una peluca Punzie-**le había gustado el apodo que el doncel le había puesto a la chica

Dicho esto la mencionada fue hacia unas telas amontonadas en un rincón, las removió y ahí se encontraba una pequeña puerta por la cual entro para sacar después una peluca del mismo color que el cabello de Jack. Esta caía en unos pequeños rizos y estaba perfectamente peinada aun considerando que se encontraba en aquella habitación polvorienta parecía que no le había caído una pisca de polvo. Rapunzel se subió sobre el pequeño pedestal para poder acomodar la peluca sobre su cabeza y una vez echo aquello le pidió nuevamente verse en el espejo; lo que Jack encontró en lo que sería su reflejo lo dejo asombrado, hay frente a él se encontraba una joven de diecisiete años mirándolo sorprendida mientras vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, luego Mérida apareció en aquella escena sosteniendo en sus manos una tiara de hojas de laurel plateadas la cual coloco en su cabeza. El doncel toco su reflejo aun sin creer lo que veía

**-¿Enserio soy yo?-**pregunto al aire 

Terminando de decir aquello entro lady Maudie para avisar que era hora de que los diezmos tomaran fila para la tan temida Elección. Caminaron por el largo corredor hasta una enorme puerta de madera oscura la cual fue abierta por dos guardias. Era una habitación alargada, una alfombra roja adornaba los azulejos cafés que contrastaban con las paredes color crema oscura que eran iluminadas por los majestuosos candelabros de cristal, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la enorme pared adornada por cuadros y a la derecha había grandes ventanales desde donde se podía notar la aun persistente tormenta que se desataba por afuera. Las jóvenes de su pueblo ya estaban en formación vistiendo exactamente el mismo vestido que él. En primer lugar estaba Elsa, luego Astrid y al último Ruffnut, Jack se puso en medio de estas últimas. Todas esperaban ver a Emma entrar por aquella puerta, pero fue grande su sorpresa que en vez de ella entrara una joven de más edad, todas sabían que los Overland no tenían otra hija más que la pequeña por lo que no tardaron en deducir que aquella misteriosa doncella se trataba de su hermano mayor, todas menos Ruffnut debido a que había que admitir que no era la más lista que digamos.

Todos no paraban de verlo, ni los diezmos, ni las chaperonas de estas no obstante todos se pusieron rectos cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo –como si fuera un rugido- afuera de la cámara donde se encontraban para enseguida la puerta se abriera de golpe mostrando que lo que había entrado había sido un dragón negro, con unos ojos de un verde toxico, los cuales los miraban curiosamente. Jack noto que aquella criatura tenía en la cola una tipo de ala roja con una extraña figura blanca con cuernos y entonces después de él entro un joven alto de piel aperlada el cual portaba una armadura de cuero la cual estaba un poco manchada por nieve, en su rostro tenía un tipo de casco y lo que llamo en sobremanera la atención de Jack fue que su pierna izquierda había una extraña prótesis de metal

**-¿Estos son los diezmos?-**cuestiono con una voz grave debido al casco que traía

-**Si su alteza-**respondió lady Maudie

El rey se acercó mientras se sacudía la nieve de su armadura igual que aquel negro dragón. Se colocó enfrente de "las jóvenes" y se retiró el casco, dejando ver unos bosques en sus ojos y un cabello café-rojizo y en sus mejillas las cuales estaban salpicadas por casi imprescindibles pecas pequeñas que le daban un pequeño toque infantil, mas su rostro no era si, era la cara de un hombre joven, Jack cálculo de unos veinte años además de que tenía un semblante serio que hacía que se sintiera un poco intimidado. Con sus ojos inspecciono a cada uno de sus tributos mientras pasaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo en Astrid quien lo miraba desafiantemente con sus ojos azules como el hielo y como su color estos eran fríos, sin miedo. Cuando los vio juntos cayó en la posibilidad de que tuvieran la misma edad. El rey sonrió bobaliconamente. Todos estaba atentos a lo que aria, de repente Jack escucho un suspiro detrás de él y se giró para ver a Ruffnut quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la belleza del chico ya que Jack tenía que admitir que era apuesto.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El monarca estaba a punto de tocar el rubio cabello de Astrid cuando el gruñido del dragón lo detuvo, giro su rostro para ver cuál era el motivo y se encontró con que le estaba gruñendo a una de las jóvenes, la única de cabello achocolatado por lo que se acercó a ella

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-**pregunto con sarcasmo en su lengua

Cuando se encontró con la "joven" vio que esta lo miraba de la misma forma que la otra, sin miedo, sus ojos mostraban una determinación y su sonrisa que se había formado reflejaba un gran orgullo, aquellos gestos llamaron su atención además de no parecer intimidada por la presencia de Toothless, su dragón

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jack por alguna razón se sintió desafiado por la mirada del joven y más cuando el monarca hablo

**-Mira, que linda niña-**dijo con burla

Aquello hizo enfadar a Jack y también lo divirtió un poco ya que él no se había dado cuenta que en verdad era un varón

**-Mira que Rey más cabezón-**se burló, lo que molesto más al nombrado y después escucho al dragón gruñirle y en respuesta este también le gruño-**Shu lagartija súper desarrollada**

**-Te ensayare una lección jovencita-**le amenazo

Jack en respuesta rio

**-No me das miedo chico dragón y además tonto-**y justo en ese momento se arrancó la peluca dejando ver que en efecto era un chico y aun así lo miraba desafiante con una sonrisa burlona

Por el semblante que tenía el rey supo que estaba más que sorprendido pero después volvió a sonreír poniendo un poco nervioso al doncel el cual trataba de no mostrarlo. Entonces de improvisto el tirano tomo su muñeca y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta contraria por la que habían entrado

**-Elijo a este idiota-**dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de Jack

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Largo verdad? Bueno más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir. Bien acepto de todo, desde el peor de los males hasta el mejor de los bienes (creo que es así)**

**Mañana intentare subir el siguiente capítulo de este, y espero que este igual de largo**

**Bye y espero un sensual Review (me fije que creo que eh escrito mal esto en otras explicaciones, bueno ya que)**

**Chao, chao. Los veo ojala mañana**


	3. Electo

**¿Qué tal? Dos días seguidos de actualización ¡WOW! Bien disfruten del capítulo número 3**

**ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay lemmon (uno muy patético) como es mi primero no sé si me quedo bien o no así que después me dicen que les pareció**

**Ahora si disfruten del Fanfic: **

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Lo condujo por un largo corredor el cual a diferencia de los anteriores que había visto este no se encontraba iluminado por unos hermosos candelabros, no, este apenas si las sombras eran apartadas por las antorchas que estaba colgadas a lo largo de la pared, la cual estaba carente de adornos o tapices, se podía notar completamente todos los ladrillos que la conformaban al igual que el suelo, los largos ventanales habían desaparecido y ahora en su lugar había pequeñas ventanas que se encontraban justo en lo alto del techo. El rey jalaba insistentemente la muñeca de Jack la cual estaba más que roja por la fuerza que le proporcionaba. Pararon frente a una puerta de madera la cual fue abierta por el tirano para revelar una escalera que subían en forma de caracol hacia lo que parecía ser una alta torre. Caminaron por ahí hasta que por fin se toparon con otra puerta cerrada más fue abierta dejando ver una enorme habitación tapizada por enormes planos, dibujos, mapas y estantes con millones de libros e incluso adornos que se veían hechos de oro y las más brillantes piedras preciosas; mientras, el suelo que era piedra tenia pintado en el centro una enorme alfombra color café con encajes dorados, al fondo en una de las paredes se encontraba una chimenea con las brasas más que elevadas y frente a esta se encontraba un gran sillón de caoba, individual tapizado de morado junto con una pequeña mesa al lado. Giro un poco su rostro para encontrar una enorme y majestuosa cama de colores rojizos con tonos cafés con dorado con incontables almohadas mullidas y sobre esta se encontraba un elegante y alto dosel bordado con los mismos colores el cual caía en "A" hasta ser sujetado por dos estacas que se encontraban sobre unas mesas de noche de madera oscura. Frente a la cama se encontraban tres ventanales que daban la forma igual a los espejos de la sala de costura, los vidríales se cubrían con una sedosa tela caoba.

El Rey lo adentro a su madriguera que apenas era iluminada por la luz del fuego que provenía de la chimenea. De inmediato lo soltó para poder cerrar la puerta tras de sí y empezar a acercársele lentamente con una extraña mirada

**-¿Qué haces?-**pregunto nerviosamente Jack mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

-**Dije que te daría una lección-**le recordó mientras lanzaba a un lugar desconocido su casco y empezaba lentamente a quitarse su armadura. El doncel empezó a retroceder aún más hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba atrapado por la cama del otro**-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Jack**

Cuando dijo aquello el monarca se relamió los labios

**-Me gusta ¿Sabes? De donde vengo hay una tradición que dice que si le pones feos nombres a tus hijos ahuyentas a los nomos y trolls**

**-¿En serio? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Hiccup-**al decir aquello el doncel soltó una risita ahogada aun tomando en cuenta de quien se burlaba y en la posición que se encontraba-**Lindo nombre ¿verdad?**

Menciono con sarcasmo. Jack en respuesta asintió aun con una sonrisa adornando su rostro como lo hacía el rey

En este momento Hiccup se encontraba solo en sus pantalones que dejaban notar su gran atributo el cual Jack no podía apartar la mirada y aquello solo hizo que se ruborizará

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves Frost?-**pregunto altaneramente mientras aún se acercaba al mencionado

Jack en respuesta empezó a alejarse, pero se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que la cama estaba justo detrás de él por lo que cayó de plano sobre esta mientras sobre él se posicionaba Hiccup. Jack trato de alejarse de él así el otro lado de la sedosa cama, más le fue impedido por el mayo el cual con uno de sus brazos lo elevo para acomodarlo debidamente, con su cabeza frente al cabezal de la cama y entonces sintió como el monarca tomaba sus muñecas para colocarlas sobre su cabeza para después con una funda huérfana de almohada las amarase al respaldo, Jack intento resistirse ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar

**-¡Suéltame!**

**-No, no, no, aun no eh jugado contigo-**entonces abrió de golpe la piernas del doncel para posicionarse en medio de estas y después se acercó a su oído-**El juego apenas empieza**

Terminado de decir aquello mordió el lóbulo de Jack asiendo que soltara un gemido de dolor pero por alguna razón aquello se había sentido ¿bien? Hiccup empezó a explorar su cuerpo, primero su pecho para después su mano fuera descendiendo hasta que se topó con la falda del vestido, la cual alzo para después elevar una de sus cejas y luego soltar una sonrisa

**-Así que…sin lencería ¿eh?**

Aquel comentario hizo que Jack abriera grande sus ojos, había olvidado por completo que las chicas no le habían dado ningún tipo de prenda interior incluso cuando le tomaron las medidas el traía puesta una toalla pero aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió una mano ajena apretar su miembro, lo cual empezaba a sentirse extraño

-**¡Ah!-**soltó un pequeño gemido que lo dejo perplejo ¿ese era él?

Entonces Hiccup apretó aún más fuerte asiendo que saliera de nuevo aquel extraño sonido mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente las manos alrededor de la resistente seda que lo amarraba, de repente sintió que algo lo estaba tocando, no era la mano que le había hecho soltar aquel sonido, no esto era duro y punzante además de que se estaba ¿restregando? Abrió entrecortadamente sus parpados para ver como el rey efectivamente se estaba frotando contra él

**-Tu vestido estorba-**mencionó en un gruñido y con voz ronca por la excitación

Entonces con sus dos manos tomo el escote de la prenda y como si fuera de papel lo rompió por el medio para después tomarlo y lanzarlo a algún rincón de la pieza. Ahora Jack se encontraba completamente vulnerable frente al tirano quien lo miraba lascivamente. Con sus manos volvió a explorar su pecho pero se centró aún más en los rosados botones los cuales empezó a apretar con una de sus manos, mientras que el otro era brutalmente mordisqueado por sus dietes al mismo tiempo que era besado

-**Bas…basta-**suplico Jack entre suaves jadeos

Mas fue estrepitosamente ignorado por su acompañante el cual empezó a morder y besar su clavícula para pasar a su cuello, dejando en su camino una fila de marcas rojas, mientras su otra mano elevaba una de las piernas de Jack y empezaba a masajearla de arriba abajo estimulándolo para después sin previo aviso sus labios fueran atacados por otros demandantes, el doncel no correspondió aquel beso robado, pero entonces sintió una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior asiendo que soltara un gemido el cual Hiccup aprovecho para introducir su lengua y empezar así una guerra en la cual los dos participaban, el chico podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su invadida boca. Estaba experimentado nuevas sensaciones con aquellos tocamientos indebidos a su persona entonces en un momento el demandante beso sucumbió debido a la falta de aire, cuando Hiccup lo acabo dejo a un Jack completamente jadeante, después empezó otro camino de chupetones por su torso hasta llegar a su vejiga para inmediatamente alzarse y mostrarle frente a él dos dedos

**-Lámelos-**ordenó

-**¿Por qué?-**cuestiono desafiante Frost mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

**-Quieres que te duela ¿eh? Bien-**aquello tomo lo tomo de sorpresa y más aún cuando Hiccup retiro rápidamente sus dedos para incrustar uno por su virginal entrada

**-¡Ah!-**soltó un grito de dolor mientras arqueaba su espalda-**Sa… ¡sácalo! ¡Duele!**

Pero el rey hizo caso omiso a lo que le rogaba

**-Te dije que te dolería-**le informo mientras callaba aquellas suplicas con otro beso en el cual volvió a introducir su lengua para seguir nuevamente jugando con la de Jack

Hiccup empezó a sacar y meter su dedo dentro del botón del chico para después en vez de uno fueron dos intrusos

**-¡Ngh! Du…duele…sácalos- **se quejó jadeante mientras que el monarca mordía y succionaba su cuello

Pero en vez de eso empezó a moverlos en forma de tijeras causándole una pizca de dolor que empezó a transformarse en un gran placer y aquel sentimiento se volvió más intenso cuando sitio que ahora eran tres los que lo invadían y de sus ojos los cuales se encontraba cristalinos debido al anterior dolor soltó por fin la primera lagrima la cual después fue secundada por otra y así sucesivamente debido a que estaba siendo profanado por un desconocido, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que fuera a él a quien le ocurriera aquello, ya que no quería imaginar que fuera Emma, la cual cuyo lugar había sido destinado

De un momento a otro el Rey paro aquellos tocamientos indebidos para contemplarlo

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El tirano no se había ni inmutado aunque aquel joven estaba en un mar de lágrimas pero tampoco controlaba sus acciones en ese momento y cuando ya estaba en si se encontró con que estaba besando los húmedos parpados de aquel chico, bebiendo sus lágrimas, las cuales tenían un sabor salado pero combinado con la dulzura de su fría piel aquel sabor se volvía adictivo. Lo que más le encanto fue el hecho de que aquello fuera por él, que justamente él fuera quien causaba aquellas lágrimas

Se alejó un poco para observar a Jack y le encanto la vista que tenía: un chico con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos cristalinos, jadeante, con un enorme sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas además de unos rosados labios que se encontraban hinchados igual de punzantes por las mordidas que le proporcionaba, luego de ahí paso a su cuello y torso los cuales estaban manchados con marcas rojizas debido sus demandantes besos, mas eso no era todo lo que adornaba su pecho si no también aquellos botones rosados que Hiccup no espero a tocarlos con sus labios, dientes y lengua para arrancar de los labios de Jack un sonoro gemido

-**Di mi nombre-**demando el rey

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

¿Decir su nombre? Aquel extraño nombre de la persona que en este momento lo estaba sometiendo debajo de él, de aquel que en tan solo en unos pocos minutos le había hecho sentir de tan diversas maneras, de aquel que lo hizo sentir que estaba en el infierno pero aun así sentirse en el paraíso…

**-Dilo Jack-**ordeno mientras mordía esta vez su cuello

-**¡Ah!...Hi…Hic…Hiccup-**apenas pudo decir entre gemidos

Y entonces sintió otra mordida mientras volvía a ser tocado por la mano del mayo y empezaba con deslices de arriba a bajo

**-De nuevo**

**-Hiccup…ah, ah… ¡Hiccup!-**grito lo último debido a que el rey había apretado su miembro

El monarca se levantó en medio de las piernas de Jack para después agacharse y engullir totalmente su órgano sacando un gemido de placer del chico quien se aferró aún más a la seda la cual estaba empezando a lastimar sus muñecas. Se sentía envuelto en el placer que no noto cuando un pequeño hilo de saliva caía por su boca ya que solo podía sentir como la lengua del mayor iba desde la punta hasta la base, entonces sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta que se vino en la boca del Rey el cual sin dudarlo trago la mayor parte de aquel salado liquido

**-Demasiado rápido-**sonrió mientras se limpiaba con la mano los rastros de la semilla de Jack

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El monarca levanto su rostro para encontrarse que la funda – la cual sostenía las muñecas del chico- estaba ligeramente manchada de rojo, aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño para después intentara desatarlas mas no sin antes lanzarle una advertencia de que no intentara nada estúpido, y este en respuesta solo asintió por lo que prosiguió con lo anterior. Cuando libero sus muñecas estas tenían pulseras de color morado y verdoso e incluso salían pequeños chorritos de sangre de las heridas. Las gotas empezaron a caer en su cama

**-No ensucies las sabanas**

Jack lo miro incrédulo cuando noto que se refería a su sangre, se acercó las muñecas y empezó a lamerlas. Ver como el chico hacia aquella acción de pasar su pequeña lengua entre su piel junto con los sonidos que provocaba hacían que Hiccup se excitara más de lo que ya se encontraba por lo que se acercó también para limpiar la sangre de Jack y mientras lo hacía también se ocupada de que sus lenguas chocaran y al momento que lo hicieron se olvidaron de las heridas para empezar otro apasionado beso

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jack rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rey para profundizar más el beso, en aquel momento no sabía lo que hacía ya que se encontraba preso en la lujuria que le ofrecía el cuerpo ajeno, paso los dedos de una de sus mano sobre el sedoso y alborotado cabello de Hiccup. Después de que se agotara el aire se separaron para que el rey le dedicara una sonrisa burlona

**-¿Por qué me sonríes así?**

-**Porque quiero decirte algo**

**-¿Qué?**

Pero en vez de responder a la pregunta se irguió nuevamente, abrió las piernas del Frost las cuales coloco sobre sus hombros –los cuales Jack envolvió inconscientemente- llevo sus pulgares al borde del pantalón el cual empezó a bajar dejando al descubierto su hombría la cual estaba punzante y entonces la tomo para empezar a frotar su entrada arrancándole suspiros y jadeos, entonces tomo sus muslos, los elevo y sin previo aviso la incrusto hasta el fondo dentro de él asiendo que nuevamente irguiera su espalda y abriera totalmente sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la colcha

-**Soy bueno en todo Jack, y más en esto-**y después de esta afirmación empezó dando estocadas lentas y tortuosas sin esperar a que él se acostumbrara al gran intruso-** Estas tan… ¡ah!...estrecho**

-**Ah, ah, ah-**soltaba un gemido por cada estocada que le daba

Y después de que el dolor había pasado, solo el placer lo estaba inundando, aquellas lentas embestidas lo torturaban, entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho y tenía que admitirlo, en el fondo no podía estar más de acuerdo, ya que aquel acto nuevo y banal le hacía sentir en la gloria, pero aquel pensamiento le causaba al mismo tiempo sentirse sucio como profanado, más en el momento en que pensaba parar aquel acto que el Rey le estaba haciendo este llego con una estocada más profunda que las demás haciendo que tocara aquel extraño punto que le producía aún más placer, arrancando de sus labios gemidos tan lascivos que solo hacían que el tirano se excitara todavía más. Esto provocó que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y certeras en aquel punto, Hiccup levanto las piernas de Jack las cuales coloco sobre sus hombros para que las estocadas fueran más profundas

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hiccup solo tenía un pensamiento: Romperlo. Quería partir al chico por la mitad con sus fuertes estocadas y lo que lo motivaba eran aquellos fuertes gemidos que soltaba

-**Ah, Hiccup, ah-**oírlo decir su nombre de esa forma tan sensual mientras de su boca escurría un hilo de saliva hacia que se calentara aún mas

Luego sin darse cuenta el mismo empezó a nombrar al de abajo, con gemidos roncos y gruñidos casi como los de un animal; se alzó nuevamente para quitar las piernas del chico de sus hombros para empezar a embestirlo nuevamente mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, noto como este lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas e incluso que se movía al ritmo de las estocadas, no sabía si aquello lo hacia conscientemente o no.

-**Jack…ah…Jack-**gemía en su oreja la cual empezó a masticar para después pasar a la manzana de Adán la cual igualmente empezó a mordisquear gentilmente

Entonces sintió como el otro soltaba un extenso gemido acompañado con el derramamiento de su blanquecino líquido entre los dos vientres. Hiccup envistió más fuerte hasta que sintió la corriente eléctrica que provoco que se viniera en el interior de Jack.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos y jadeantes, con una ligera capa de sudor que los cubría el cuerpo Hiccup miro a Jack el cual al perecer se había desmayado al instante en el que él había terminado, salió de su interior junto con una mezcla de semen con sangre a lo que soltó un gruñido, luego se colocó en la orilla de su cama para después observar el reloj, lo habían hecho por cinco o seis horas, no le sorprendía que siendo virgen no terminara desmayándose; Hiccup se paró de su cama para recoger sus pantalones, eso podía explicar por qué ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo pero ¿en qué momento se los había quitado por completo?, tal vez estaba tan cegado en la lujuria que no se había dado cuenta y también poco le importaba; camino hacia su ropero el cual abrió encontrándose con un sinfín de prendas, tomo una toalla la cual envolvió en su cintura para después ir en dirección a otra puerta que daba a su baño pero no sin antes ver a la persona que yacía inconsciente en su cama el cual dormía plácidamente ignorando que estaba completamente expuesto, Hiccup se acercó a su cama, tomo una de las sabanas que se encontraban en el suelo y lo cubrió para después quedarse unos segundos viéndolo, cuando reacciono hizo un gesto de enojo y aparto bruscamente su mirada, luego fue en busca de una hoja donde anoto:_ Llévenselo, ya termine con él por lo que ya no me sirve, tráiganme a la que sigue, además cambien las mantas_. Al terminar aquella nota se dirigió a la puerta del baño donde afuera jalo una cuerda que servía para llamar a la servidumbre para que acataran aquellas órdenes escritas. Y entro dentro de la habitación sin voltearse a mirar a Jack

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Despertó en una habitación oscura. Fría. Solo. Estaba sobre una cama un poco dura, no como en la que había estado hace unos momentos. Tenía un dolor en la espalda baja y entonces recordó todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que le habían hecho, y entonces no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima para que después estas aumentaran en número, en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban sus sollozos mientras que él se abrazaba con sus rodillas en su pecho, aun sentía cada caricia que le había dado y su piel estaba marcada por él, e incluso aun tenia aquel olor sobre su piel, ni si quiera lo habían limpiado, simplemente lo había utilizado para después votarlo y lo peor de todo es que no iba a ser el único a quien le aria aquello, tal vez en este momento estaba haciéndole lo mismo a las demás lo que causo que se le apretara el corazón. Jack se sentía sucio, sentía que ya no podría ver a su familia a la cara si es que tenía el privilegio de volverlos a ver. Entonces hay se quedó consolándose a sí mismo en el frio de la oscura habitación que no era iluminada por nada, porque hay era donde se sentía, en la oscuridad

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Le dieron ganas de arrancarse los ojos? ¿O quieren que continúe con el finc? Ustedes díganme lo que quieran acepto todo ¡Todos!**

**Ademas espero sus sensuales Reviews :3**

**Bueno chao, espero verlos luego**


	4. Grito de alarma

**¡HOLA!**

**Por fin actualice este fanfiction, ¡qué bien! Bien intentare subir un cap también mañana pero no estoy muy segura**

**Disfruten el capítulo:**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

No supo por cuanto tiempo había estado en aquella posición llorando, solo sabía que a este punto del tiempo que había transcurrido las lágrimas pararon de descender por su rostro desde hacía ya unos bueno minutos. Levanto su cabeza para poder mirar hacia un lugar en específico de la oscura pared de piedra. Una ventana. Al estar anteriormente en la oscuridad no fue capaz de captar la abertura, mas ahora el objeto que la bloqueaba era traspasado por unos pequeños rayos de luz los cuales fueron suficientes para notar que aquella alta ventana era la única de ese lugar, un cuarto austero y pequeño, el cual contaba solo con una enorme puerta a la que Jack intento acercarse pero no pudo moverse debido al punzante dolor de su espalda baja soltando una maldición por lo bajo

Jack se quedó quieto debido a la molestia por lo que solo atino a seguir mirando la habitación donde se encontraba descubriendo así que su cayado estaba justo aun lado de su cama pegado a su ropa -_ ¿Cómo no lo había notado?- _pensó, después empezó a vestirse lentamente para al último tomar entre sus manos el cayado causando que recuerdos sobre su vida en el pueblo asaltaran su mente llenándolo con intranquilidad sobre su familia. De repente la puerta de la pieza se abrió fuertemente haciendo que el joven a duras penas pusiera el cayado en forma de defensa, sin embargo desarticulo aquella acción cuando vio a la persona que entraba

**-¿Mérida?-**pregunto dudoso

La luz lo había enceguecido ya que su vista se acostumbró a estar rodeado de las penumbras, más aun así sabía que aquella melena rojiza solo podía pertenecer a la capitana

**-Jack, ya despertaste-**contesto con un tono bajo y sorprendido

**-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?**

**-Todo un día- **respondió mientras empezaba a acercársele

El joven pudo notar que no estaba sola porque en sus hombros llevaba un bulto, el cual después de acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación pudo reconocer

**-Astrid-**dijo al momento que abría grande sus ojos como platos al ver el estado de la joven, la cual solo se encontraba envuelta en una manta azulada

La capitana camino cargando a la joven como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, posicionarla en la misma cama que la de Jackson (la cual era la única) mientras él se apartaba dejándole espacio. Cuando Mérida la puso sobre el colchón Astrid soltó un chillido; Jack ya se imaginaba la razón, ella solo vestía la manta, su característica trenza estaba desaparecida y tenía marcas en el cuello, como los labios hinchados; verla de esa forma tan débil hacia que un sentimiento extraño creciera en su estómago y este estaba dirigido a su "anfitrión". Cuando la capitán dejo a la chica sobre el lecho soltó un cansado suspiro para dirigir su mirada a la de Jack con unos ojos cargados de comprensión…y él ya sabía para quien

**-Jack…**

**-No Mérida, con él no puedo tener comprensión**

**-Pero-**interrumpió su contacto visual para mirar de reojo a Astrid-**Sé que esto parece malo**

**-¿Parece?-**el muchacho pregunto con sarcasmo mientras trataba de no gritar para no despertar a su amiga pero con lo que decía la capitana se le estaba tornando casi imposible.-**Esto no "parece**_**"**_** malo, es malo**

**-Sí, lo sé solo quiero decirte que Hiccup no es un completo canalla, enserio**

Con solo decir su nombre causaba que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al joven y más por que recordaba lo que había hecho con él, lo tenía muy marcado en su mente como en su piel

**-Lo siento Mérida, pero no puedo creerte**

Admitió con acerbas palabras para después tomar como finalizada la conversación. La chica solo un bufido para después retirarse de ahí.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El único lugar donde podía pensar tranquilamente era en su gran y majestuosa biblioteca, la cual estaba a reventar de libros; tan alta que abarcaba tres pisos de su castillo, rellena de tantos libros de diversos colores e incluso texturas, estaba tan acumulada de tomos que incluso algunos formaban altísimas torres como mares de palabras, era una colección más que envidiable y sumamente rara, tenía libros de lugares tan recónditos como conocidos y solo había un volumen de cada libro que poseía por lo que cuidaba con recelo aquel lugar, además de ser uno de sus favoritos. Pero el libro que sentía que se encontraba más que orgulloso era el que tenía más de diez tomos –cada uno tan gruesos hasta reventar-, y ¿Por qué no decirlo aunque suene engreído? El mismo había escrito aquella obra de arte. "El libro de dragones", es donde ha recolectado toda la información de todo lo que sabía de ellos y le alegraba el hecho de que aún seguía creciendo.

Todo el sitio estaba silencioso, le molestaba el hecho de que aun encontrándose en aquel lugar no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel sentimiento que sintió al acostarse con ese joven, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ah sí, Jack; era una emoción tan contradictoria al igual a la que siento por aquellas demás jóvenes que también formaban parte de sus tributos, cuando lo _hizo _con Jack experimento un éxtasis incomparable, se encontraba satisfecho pero al mismo tiempo quería más, pero con las otras tuvo el mismo sentimiento que con todas con las que ha estado, una sensación de insatisfacción deseando mas pero con la sensación de ya no querer seguir porque sabía que sentiría lo mismo, no obstante aquel muchacho había sido diferente; aun así tenía que ser sincero, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre, pero era la primera vez en la que había sentido aquello, ¿Qué tenía él de diferente?

**-Hiccup, ¿Dónde estás?-**pregunto una suave voz interrumpiendo su disputa.

La pregunta venía desde atrás de unos estantes

-**Aquí estoy Rapunzel-**le respondió

Cerró su libro el cual coloco sobre una pila de ejemplares, se incorporó bajando de la ventana en la que se encontraba viendo hacia el exterior mientras que Toothless (un furia nocturna) se encontraba dormido. Después de unos segundo pudo divisar la rubia cabellera de su amiga la cual tenía entre sus delicadas manos un pesado volumen sobre plantas medicinales_,-Le gusta mucho la medicina, siempre la veo con esos libros en sus manos o si no algunos de pintura, clásico de Rapunzel-; _la curandera se le acerco tratando de esquivar los tomos del suelo mientras tenia ligeramente el ceño fruncido hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con él, posar el volumen sobre una mesa y cruzarse de brazos

**- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III- **estaba en problemas, su voz poseía un tono de réplica.**-Tienes todo un desastre aquí, pareciera que vino un Pesadilla Monstruosa y decidió que sería divertido hacer su "aplauso" con sus alas**

El rey solo la miraba apenado, como un niño siendo regañado por su madre. Se rasco su nuca con nerviosismo

**-Mira, simplemente le digo a una de las…**

**-Ni si quiera lo pienses Hiccup, tu hiciste este desorden y tú lo limpias**

El mencionado solo un gruñido/quejido/grito ante la orden de su amiga

**-Es como con Mérida-**Entonces se paró un poco derecho para empezar a señalar todo moviéndose de un lado a otro-**"**_**Tonto, eres un desastre, mira que porquería tienes en esta biblioteca. ¿Eres un crio? o ¿qué?**_**"-**dijo mientras imitaba la voz de la chica (haciéndola un poco más grave) y hacía gestos de lo que se refería**-Incluso me lo dijo una vez que estábamos comiendo, ¡Ni siquiera estábamos conversando de eso!**

Después de soltar sus quejidos se lanzó al suelo –con la misma postura que la joven- junto al dragón que se había despertado desde hacía poco tiempo. El rey aun con su edad y su reputación podía ser a veces muy infantil aunque esa personalidad solo se la mostraba a sus más allegados amigos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro se le hacía increíble que el hombre frente a ella fuera aquel temido Rey, aquel que había hecho _eso_ a muchas mujeres y en especial a ese chico, al único que veía era a su mejor amigo asiendo otro de sus pucheros mas no por eso no le daría una reprimenda por el desastre del lugar donde se encontraba, ya que ¡Dos de los más largos ventanales no se podían divisar! E incluso la elegante chimenea se encontraba oculta, además los estantes –los cuales eran las paredes- donde el tapizado eran los libros estaban completamente hechos un caos y debido a la negrura del lugar le era imposible recordar de qué color eran los azulejos del techo como del suelo; por lo que deseosa de recordar siguió con su sermón

**-Pero aun así tiene razón, tienes que limpiar este lugar, le ordenare a las sirvientas que no te den ni una gota de ayuda, lo máximo que aran será traerte algunos objetos para erradicar este cataclismo, ¿Entendiste?**

El soberano simplemente se quejó por lo bajo, no podía contradecir a su amiga cuando se ponía de ese modo por lo que en respuesta simplemente asintió, Rapunzel ya más satisfecha asintió igualmente para decirle que enseguida vendría alguien con los objetos de limpieza por ende tendría que esperar, concluido aquello se marchó junto con Toothless para llevar a cabo la labor; pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando Mavis –una criada con gusto por el negro- toco la entrada llevando consigo los objetos que le había mencionado Rapunzel

**-Su alteza-**saludo mientras hacia una reverencia**-Le he traído los elementos que me ha solicitado**

Este en respuesta asintió mirando sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, le ordeno que los entregara a lo que ella obedeció y justo cuando se estaba despidiendo el paño que estaba sobre su corto cabello se desenredo cayendo dentro de la cubeta de agua, Hiccup adentro su manos para poder sacarlo mientras la joven lo miraba apenada mostrándolo con el rubor de sus pómulos blanquecinos mientras que el joven exprimía el pañuelo para después dárselo a lo que ella lo acepto colocándoselo en su azabache cabello para retirarse

El sonido de golpes de cosas cayéndose era algo que empezaba a volverse prevenible dentro de la biblioteca la cual estaba siendo nublada por cúmulos de polvo debido a las numerosas caídas y golpes de los libros que chocaban en el suelo, los estantes, contra ellos mismos e incluso se abalanzaban sobre Hiccup en más de dos ocasiones por lo que a causa de ello había llegado a la conclusión de que –aunque a su orgullo le molestara- tenía que admitir que las chicas tenían razón, era un anárquico.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El día estaba concluyendo, agradecía que Astrid ya hubiera despertado y se encontrara en buenas condiciones aun salvo el hecho de que no podía caminar igual que él, mas no obstante aquella chica era mucho más fuerte que Jack por lo que después de unas horas se encontraba caminando mejor era más llego a ayudarlo a que también se recuperara, también estaban ya reunidos con las otras doncellas cada una con ropas nuevas, claro todas menos Jack pero eso era lo de menos se alegraba que de todas estuvieran ahora bien ya que les habían relatado que se habían encontrado hace unos momentos en las mismas condiciones en las que Astrid llego en la mañana al pequeño cuarto, pero eso ya era parte del pasado, en ese momento todas estaban bien… o bueno la mayoría se podría decir ya que Ruffnut no paraba de babear por Hiccup debido a que según la joven él era muy apuesto y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella a lo que Jack no compartió su mismo pensamiento como las demás. Ahora todos se encontraban en otro cuarto al que los había guiado lady Maudie, este sería ya su estancia permanente; era una habitación un poco grande, con muebles rojos, alfombrada con diversos tapices de tonalidades terracota, con alargadas ventanas con barrotes negros cruzados, esta se separaba a su vez en dos torres más donde estaban sus dormitorios. Reunidas en la antecámara Astrid empezó a hablar

**-Hay que largarnos de aquí, esta noche-**propuso

**-¿Pero cómo? Todo el castillo está vigilado**- debatió Elsa

**-No Elsa, Astrid tiene razón tenemos que irnos-**intervino Jack-**No sabemos lo que nos pasara pero lo más seguro es que se deshará de nosotros cuando se aburra **

**-Yo lo disfrutare mientras pueda-**admitió Ruffnut con una cara de estúpida mientras se abrazaba a si misma

Astrid se fastidio por la actitud de aquella chica así que se acercó para propiciarle un buen golpe para que entrara en sus sentido y dejara de pensar por pura lujuria pero aquello solo causo que la bruta de Ruffnut perdiera el conocimiento, aunque Astrid hizo aquel acto no era tan vil para dejar a una vieja amiga hay, aunque fuera una torpe

**-Bien, entonces tenemos que huir, pero Elsa tiene razón ¿Cómo lo haremos?-**volvió a reanudar la conversación Jackson

**-Eso déjamelo a mí Frost-**se ofreció Astrid con presunción en su lengua

La joven se irguió del suelo donde se encontraba sentada para ir en dirección de la ventana, la tempestad ya se había detenido desde hace horas por lo que lo único que se podía ver eran a los titanes que formaban las montañas cobijados con una blanca lana, la oscuridad de la noche, una enorme Luna llena y el sentir de la baja temperatura que se padecía si te encontrabas apartado de las abrasadoras llamas de la plateada chimenea de mármol. Astrid golpeo la ventana sin embargo nada ocurrió hasta que de repente del otro lado del cristal apareció un pequeño ojo completamente amarillo con la pupila rasgada envuelto en un anillo rojizo el cual se encontraba sobre una tonalidad azulada, al verlo todos soltaron una expresión de asombro como el que poseían pintados en sus rostros

**-Astrid ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Es un dragón, Elsa. Un Mortífero Nadder, para ser exactos**

**-Estupendo-**reconoció el joven

**-Puedo ver que es un dragón, a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué piensas que vamos a hacer?**

**-Fácil, Tormenta nos sacara de aquí, nos montaremos sobre ella**

Era "un plan aprueba de tontos" o eso era para ellos los cuales ya estaban desesperados por irse de hay

**-Wow, como es posible, ¿ya lo as echo?-** cuestionó Frost

**-Sí, hay una gran biblioteca aquí y en uno de esos volúmenes vi uno donde te explicaba como entrenar a un dragón, lo logre en un solo día**

**-No lo sé Astrid- **por fin interfería Elsa con tono preocupado

Tenía miedo de ilusionarse con la idea de poder escapar además era una locura, apenas hace un día había aprendido a montar un dragón y ya quería que todos confiáramos en ella para sacarlos hay sobre esa criatura

**-Vamos Elsa- **le animo segura-** Dime, no quieres que aquel maldito rey te vuelva a tocar ¿verdad?**

Ante la pregunta esta flexionó sus pies contra su pecho para después abrazarlos contra sí, no, no quería que la volviera a tocar, a poseerla otra vez en su vida, así que tomo todo el coraje y determinación que tenía olvidando la probabilidad que de murieran por la poca experiencia que contaba su amiga con el dragón, per se le veía lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para que ella también creyera en ella por lo que coincidió con Astrid

**-Larguemos de aquí-**dijo con tono serio mientras se levantaba

**-Eso quería oír- **sonrió la otra rubia para después volverse de nuevo contra la ventana**-Tormenta, fuego**

Y el dragón lo hizo, escupió un fue tan candente que en menos de tres segundo ya se encontraba frente a ellos un agujero donde antes solo había piedra sólida. Ahora Jack ya podía apreciar mejora la criatura, era hermosa era como un ave, talvez seria la reina ya que sobre su cabeza llevaba una "corona" de espinas gruesa y rectas, mientas que poseía un cuerno curvo en la punta de su nariz; el Nadder se encontraba planeando con sus alas a los costados esperándolos. Astrid fue la primera en saltar sobre el lomo de Tormenta, pero al contrario de la veinteañera cuando Elsa trato de saltar hacia el dragón las espinas de su cola se abrió y su pupila se rasgó aún más

**-¡Ah!-**Elsa soltó un chillido para después poner sus manos frente a ella

**-Tranquila-**dijo Astrid pero Jack no podía identificar a quien se lo decía

De un momento para otro Tormenta obedeció a las caricias de su jinete dejando que la otra pudiese montarla, ahora solo faltaban dos. Jack corrió hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Ruffnut para intentar llevarla en brazos, la tomo aun inconsciente lo cual lo deje sorprendió _-Tengo que recordad nunca pelear con Astrid- _se aconsejó a sí mismo; la sostuvo sobre su extremidades para trotar hasta una mesa donde tomo su cayado y empezó a dirigirse hacia las demás que lo estaba esperando y justo cuando se preparaba para saltar alguien abrió la puerta, Jack se giró para ver de reojo quien sería encontrándose a lady Maudie con una charola de plata con cinco tarros con chocolate caliente según lo que podía apenas captas su formas nasales debido a que se mezclaba con el aire con aroma a bosque de pinos, sobre la charola también se encontraba un plato con galletas igual de cálidas que la bebida. Ya que lady Maudie no se esperaba encontrar con una escena de escape se petrifico completamente, al igual que los jóvenes quienes solo antes de que Jack saltara sobre Tormenta y Astrid le gritara a esta que volara pudieron escuchar y ver como la mujer soltaba la bandeja y chillaba lo que estaba sucediendo, dando el grito de alarma

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Por fin había terminado y sin ayuda de nadie, había encontrado muchas cosas que ignoraba que poseía: hojas es buen estado perfectas para llenarlas de palabras, carbón para escribir, libros que creyó que había perdió, planos de antiguas armas y armadura, mapas y ¡pinturas y dibujos que recordaba vagamente! Sin suda la biblioteca era un lugar sumamente misterioso, ya había limpiado todos y cada uno de los libros tanto como los estantes, mesas y sillas con la que contaba aquella estancia ahora se daría un buen merecido baño con alguna de sus muchas habitaciones que eran usadas para este propósito. Se dirigió hacia su habitación a la cual nunca pudo llego por dos razones: Toothless apareció para exigir su paseo nocturno el cual se le estaba tornando extraño que su mejor amigo no se lo demandara y la segunda donde vio a Eugene –quien era el esposo de Rapunzel y el segundo a cargo después de Mérida- llego ante él completamente exaltado y jadeante con una impactante noticia:

**-Hiccup, las doncellas han escapado**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Ok, ¿Cómo está? Intente hacerlo lo más largo como pude y así es como quedo, además quería preguntarles algo… ¿Les gustaría que agregara a Aragón en la historia? Si no saben quién es mi OC, sale en el fic mío "**_**Otro espíritu". **_***Risa* em saben *risa* ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de este (pero en la versión donde si sale Aragón aunque aquí será un poco diferente de cómo es en el otro fic)**

**Ni siquiera he terminado este y ya estoy con la continuación, lel, eso me pasa por ya tener el final pero no lo que va en medio *risa* bien, entonces ya era todo. Además espero sus hermosos y sensuales REVIEWS, por favor**

**Chao, chao**


	5. Congelado

**Oliss a todos y todas, por fin subí la continuación de este fanfiction ¡WOW! bien pues a leer:**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Hiccup estaba hecho una furia –literalmente- ya que en el momento en que escucho lo que su amigo y teniente le había notificado lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a Flynn una imponente orden de cerrar todas las salidas del castillo, a lo que este respondió con un saludo que dio en dirección a su pecho mientras sus ojos achocolatados lo miraban abiertamente y con un poco de miedo por la actitud de su rey; después de gritar una respuesta de aceptación salió corriendo por uno de los corredores hacia la salida para notificar el mandato. Cuando Hiccup vio desaparecer la cabellera café un poco alargada soltó un bufido de exasperación ya que nunca ninguna de las doncellas que le habían traído se escaparon, bueno aunque también era la primera vez que en el grupo de tributos un hombre estaba infiltrado. Volvió nuevamente a soltar un sonó suspiro para después mirara a su amigo con una sonrisa

**-Esto será divertido, ¿No lo crees Toothlees?**

Este en respuesta soltó un gruñido

El rey subió de un salto sobre el lomo del dragón enganchando su prótesis (la cual encajaba perfectamente) a la silla de montar mientras que la criatura empezaba a correr por el largo pasillo echo de mármol beige, moviendo con su velocidad los retratos que colgaban en las paredes y raspando un poco con sus garras la madera del suelo, se dirigía a un gran ventanal al final del corredor en el cual tenían pensado traspasar para por fin estar en contacto con el gélido exterior. Era una suerte que las ventanas se encontraran abiertas.

Volaban con rumbo a la muralla donde se elevaba el portón de hierro oscuro. En una de sus torres pudo visualizar una rojiza cabellera llena de rulos que danzaban con la fresca brisa de los restos de la ya sesada tempestad. Le indico a su amigo que bajara en dirección a la capitana, Toothlees se colocó en una de las dos enormes torres como si fuera una gárgola

**-Mi Rey, ya hemos sellado todas las entras y salidas, pero me temo que los tributos no escaparon a pie**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Una de las joven ha podido entrenar a uno de sus dragones, un Mortífero Nadder -**Hiccup se quedó perplejo por la noticia. Por lo que Mérida continuo-** Huyeron hace aproximadamente diez minutos deben de estar por llegar a la caleta**

El monarca recibió un golpe por parte de la oreja de Toothlees para que entrara en razón –a lo que soltó un quejido- pero después le asintió a su capitana de guardia y volvió a alzar el vuelo en dirección a la caleta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba de un lado a otro en busca de un lugar en donde pudieran refugiarse ya que las gélidas corrientes de aire empezaban a causar que se entumieran sus extremidades e incluso sus dientes no paraban de chocar entre sí, también notaba que las demás estaban en la misma posición de él o incluso aun peor ya que lo único que vestían eran sedosos vestidos blancos que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, no sabía cómo serían los escotes pero apostaba a que las mangas eran cortas ya que sobre sus hombros cargaban con capas de pieles que no pasaban de la mitad del brazo y lo que faltaba de cubrir era piel completamente expuesta. Si él era el más abrigado y así no paraba de temblar ellas deberían de estar muriéndose de frió.

Seguían con la mirada clavada en el suelo buscando una cueva para cubrirse y evitar a que los encontraran debido a que no podrían volver ahora a la aldea lo más probable era que el rey ya hubiera enviado tropas para capturarlos. El aspecto del bosque no ayudaba con la búsqueda de cavernas, todos los pinos y abetos estaban manchados de blanco y lo más probable era que la nieve hubiera enterrado las grutas

**-As…Astrid…creo que…que…que es mejor de…descender-**propuso tartamudeando Jack

**-Ti…tiene razón…Jack**

No le reprocho porque incluso sus manos empezaba a entumecerse por lo que llevo a que la nueva jinete le indicara al dragón que bajara hacia el suelo, más específicamente a una parte que estaba hundida en la tierra, rodeada de piedras mientras que en el centro se encontraba un enorme lago congelado, todos se quedaron maravillados, incluso Ruffnut la cual ya desde hacía un buen rato había vuelto del mundo de los sueños.

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**pregunto Elsa

**-Algo para calentarnos-**contesto Jack

**-Creo que tengo una solución-**dijo Astrid mientras se dirigía a Tormenta

La criatura empezó a abrir su boca para que el dragón formara una especia de bola de fuego que chispeaba y que por suerte no se extinguía ya que les brindaba el tan necesitado calor en sus cuerpos por lo que todos por instinto se acercaron al lugar donde emanaba aquel cálido sentimiento, todos menos Elsa la cual aun con sus ligeras ropas se encontraba cómoda entre la fría nieve y como todos estaba extasiados por el sentimiento de calor no prestaron atención a esa acción de la joven. Después de que "todos" se hubieran calentado intentaron reunir madera para prender un pequeña fogata, pero toda se encontraba húmeda por la tormenta, incluso Astrid propuso usar el cayado de Jack a lo que el joven lo protegió con uñas y dientes contra la chica, aun que tenía que admitir que ella le causaba un poco de terror pero no por eso iba a dejar que quemara el único recuerdo de su familia, la discusión comenzó seguido por el forcejeo de los dos mientras que Ruffnut animaba la pelea hasta que Elsa se metió en medio de los dos separándolos exitosamente informándoles que en un pequeño escondrijo encontró madera completamente suelta y seca, por lo que con ayuda de Tormenta pudieron encenderla para volver a calentar sus cuerpos los cuales con la temperatura a la que se encontraban se había enfriado rápidamente aun después de solo haber pasado unos cuantos minutos sin calor

**-Entonces…-**Jack intentaba animar una conversación para distraerse un poco

**-Entonces ¿qué?-**cuestiono Astrid con el ceño fruncido

**-No sé-**soltó un pequeño suspiro-**Creen…que nos estén esperando para, ya saben, arrestarnos**

**-Es lo más probable-**dijo la jinete

**-Me pregunto ¿si Anna estará bien?-**soltó al aire Elsa

**-¡Por supuesto que estará bien!-**le animo Ruffnut (algo muy raro en ella)-**Si tuvieras un hermano como el mío si deberías estar preocupada, apuesto mi lanza a que en este momento debe de estar incendiándose o asiendo explotar todo**

**-Bien Ruffnut, por alguna razón eso no me anima mucho-**confeso el chico

Todas las presentes soltaron al unísono una gran risa la cual después se apagó al momento en que todas lo miraron detenidamente lo que causo que Jack se pusiera un poco incómodo hasta que decidió preguntar por qué la dedicación de las miradas

**-¿Por qué estás aquí Jack?-**pregunto por fin Elsa

Este simplemente sonrió de lado encogiéndose de hombros

**-Por lo mismo que tu Elsa, porque no quería que Emma viniera-**después de eso miro al nublado cielo con una mueca en su cara-**Es que ¡Por los dioses! Solo tiene once años y ya estaría en el infierno de donde acabamos de salir**

Después de decir aquello se colocó de espaldas al suelo con los brazos extendidos, importándole muy poco el hecho de que estuviera cubierto por la helada agua congelada. Llevo las palmas de sus manos a los ojos donde las dejo un momento hay para después extenderlas a los lados de él empezando a mover sus extremidades de arriba abajo al igual que sus pies haciendo un ángel de nieve con el intento de sacar de su cabeza todos los malos recuerdos de aquel castillo

Las demás solamente lo veían mientras que el seguía en su ardua tarea de hacer un ángel de nieve, a los que después de eso Elsa le siguió al igual que Astrid para al último dejar a Ruffnut la cual se paró de su lugar y se dejó caer de cara a la nieve mientras empezaba a hacer lo mismo que las demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No llevaba mucho sobrevolando el bosque cuando pudo visualizar debajo de él a un puñado de sus hombres los cuales caminaban –si su orientación no le fallaba- con rumbo a la aldea, viendo que en la cabeza del escuadrón se encontraba Flynn por lo que decidió descender para hablar con sus hombres.

**-¡Oigan!**

Al escuchar a su monarca todos pararon rápidamente su andar para mirar en dirección a donde el rey les había llamado, en ese momento Flynn se adelantó a sus soldados para platicar con su amigo sobre la situación de la huida de las jóvenes y enterarse si Hiccup tenía alguna orden más que asignarle

**-¿Qué sucede su majestad?**

**-Necesito que me acompañen…**

Pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que de la nada un Terrible Terror apareció mordiendo el brazo del subteniente a lo que este soltó un alarido de terror y causando un murmullo de risas de parte de su batallón los cuales cesaron rápidamente al ver la asesina mirada que Hiccup les consagraba con sus verdes ojos. El pequeño dragón verdoso con rojo en su lomo aún seguía fuertemente aferrado al brazo de Flynn, Hiccup suspiro pesadamente ya que ese era Mordelón. Lo tomo de su pequeño cuerpo regordete mientras intentaba alejar su fina cola ya que esta estaba recta, apuntando el final de su cola (la cual tenía forma de flecha) a su cara, jalo un poco evitando tocar sus espinas que iban del cuello hasta el final de la cola mientras que los amarillentos y enormes ojos del dragón solo estaban fijados en su "presa". Jalo un vez, dos, tres, pero este no salía por lo que intento tomarlo con una de sus manos por uno de sus cortos y curvos cuernos que se encontraban en su pequeña cabeza al momento que con la otra tomaba el de su nariz pero ni así logro retíralo hasta que decido acariciarlo por debajo de su cuello causando que este por fin aflojara su mordida del brazo

**-Supongo que le diré a Rapunzel que me cure esto.**

**-Flynn, es solo una mordida podrás vivir con eso**

Le contesto sin interés el rey mientras revisaba al Terrible Terror en busca de alguna carta de parte de Mérida o de Rapunzel, pero no había nada. Entonces de repente la criatura salto de los brazos del jinete de dragones en dirección hacia el Alfa el cual estaba solo al margen de la situación. Una conversación que solo incluía gruñidos se llevó acabo entre el pequeño dragoncillo y Toothlees el cual solamente le escuchaba para al final soltar un gruñido para que Mordelón se retirada nuevamente volando de vuelta al castillo. Él furia nocturna se giró en dirección de su mejor amigo y empezó a tratar de decirle lo que Mordelón acababa de informarle

Hiccup solo pudo soltar un cansado bufido

**-¿Qué pasa?- **le pregunto el subteniente

**-Es en estos momentos donde necesito a esa niña-**fue lo único que respondió antes de subir nuevamente al lomo de Toothlees-**Vamos, sé que quieres mostrarme algo así que andando-**y se alzaron entre los árboles para después quedarse un momento planeando-**¡Rider! ¡Sígueme! ¡Esas chicas no son tan tontas saben que irán al pueblo, deben de estar escondidas por aquí! ¡Lo más probable que en la caleta, los veo allá!**

Le grito desde el aire antes de retomar el rumbo hacia donde le había indicado a Rider

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que acabaran de hacer ángeles de nieve todos se levantaron para contemplar sus "obras de arte" hasta que Jackson tomo entre sus manos un poco del manto blanquecino y decido que era tiempo de una guerra, por lo que su primer objetivo fue Elsa –quien no se lo esperaba- asiendo que el proyectil diera de lleno en su rostro para después tomar también con sus manos un poco de nieve formando una bola la cual fue en dirección a su amigo pero dando en la cara de Astrid la cual al imitar a Elsa hizo que el proyectil le diera a Jack el cual apenas acababa de lanzarle una Ruffnut. Así fue como inicio la gran guerra de bolas de nieve entre ellos

**-¡Alto al fuego!-**grito Astrid

Aun así una bola de nieve dio contra Jack justo cuando terminaba de decirlo, a lo que la Hofferson miro a Ruffnut

**-¡¿Que?!¡¿Por qué?!-**cuestiono la Thorston

**-¿Dónde está Elsa?**

Cuando dijo aquello todos notaron la repentina desaparición de la joven ¡Como era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta! Entonces empezaron a juntarse más, poniendo espalda contra espalda para evitar que algo los sorprendiera. Pero entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente de una de las piedras que está en lo alto pero solo llegaron a ver como caen unos pequeños montículos de nieve. El dragón se acercó a su jinete con las espinas de su cola listas para lanzarse en el momento en que su jinete le diera la orden de hacerlo. Jack miro en todas direcciones buscando la melena rubia –que llegaba casi al blanco- de su mejor amiga y entonces se escuchó un grito antes de que un fuerte frio lo cubriera; cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Elsa frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual después estaño en carcajadas

**-Dioses, sus caras de verdad no se esperaba eso-**comento. Jack miro por fin como estaba y se encontró enterrado en la nieve junto con las otras dos-**Parece que gane la guerra de nieve**

**-Sí, tienes razón ganaste…con trampa-**dijo Jack susurrando lo último-**Pero ¿podrías ayudarnos a salir?**

La Arendelle asintió para comenzar a socorrer a su amigo de la tonelada de nieve que lo tenía prisionero mientras que a las otras Tormenta las auxiliaba derritiendo el Hielo que las contenía. Cuando por fin estuvieron todas libres volvieron a acercarse nuevamente al fuego de la fogata que aún seguía avivada

**-No sé cómo hiciste eso Arendelle, pero fue un buen truco-**admitió Astrid mientras frotaba sus dos manos

En respuesta Elsa sonrió

Comenzaron otra conversación sobre trivialidades hasta que de un momento a otro un fuerte rugido se pudo captar a lo lejos y justo cuando termino todos se colocaron en pie mirándose nerviosamente los unos a los otros hasta que todos posicionaron sus miradas en dirección a Tormenta pero esta ya había alzado el vuelo en dirección a donde creían que fue donde surgió aquel alarido

**-Están cerca-**afirmo Jack-**Hay que salir de aquí**

**-Si genio ¿Pero cómo? El dragón nos abandonó por si no te diste cuenta-**comento Ruffnut

Y justo en ese momento vieron como la calata era rodeada por soldados armados con sus brillantes armaduras vikingas. Una emboscada. Se colocaron nuevamente espalda contra espalda, no sabían lo que pasaría, lo más probable es que las regresaran aquel castillo pero lo único en lo que estaba seguros era en que darían pela y una muy fuerte

-**Elsa-**le llamo Jack

Justo en el momento en que dijo su nombre unas grandes púas de hielo brotaron de la tierra frente a los soldados que los rodeaban, alejándolos. Todas miraron sorprendidas aquel extraño echo, todos menos Jack y Elsa sin embargo las gigantescas espinas de Hielo empezaron a derretirse encontrándose al otro lado una manada entera de dragones de diferentes tamaños y formas. Entonces del cielo se escuchó el alarido nuevamente para que con gran velocidad vieran una enorme sombra oscura desplomarse contra el suelo enfrente de ellas alzando la nieve, la cual al esparcirse se pudo contemplar al dragón de ojos tóxicos que los miraba con sus pupilas rasgadas y al jinete que se encontraba sobre este. Al momento en que Jack cruzo su mirada con la del tirano comenzó levemente a temblar pero aun así no dejaría que lo intimidara así que coloco su cayado en poción de ataque causando que Hiccup soltara una risa de lado.

**-Bien, bien, bien miren a quienes tenemos aquí-**todas afilaron su mirada hacia el rey, menos Ruffnut claro. Hiccup solamente retiro la sonrisa dejando un semblante frio-**Atrápenlas**

Pero cuando dijo aquello una fuerte ventisca azoto el lugar y nuevamente unas grandes espinas les impidieran el paso a los hombres del soberano de esas tierras, pero él fue el único que ni se inmuto incluso aun cuando una gran púa salió de la tierra en dirección a su garganta la cual solo lo había tocado levemente asiendo que un pequeño rio de sangre echo por un gota bajara por su cuello, el que sí hizo un movimiento fue su acompañante el cual se colocó en posición de ataque esperando el momento indicado para atacarlas. Todas estaban asombradas por lo que estaba pasando y por el hecho de ver que era Elsa la que controlaba el hielo, siendo capaz de amenazar al mismo gobernante

**-No volverás a hacernos daño-**aseguro con veneno en sus palabras

**-Aja, lo que digas niña**

El hielo de la garganta del rey exploto en miles de pedazos junto con un destello morado que lo impregnaba. La ventisca aumento su densidad causando que la nieve que caía del cielo golpeara audazmente contra la piel de los presentes al momento en que Elsa movía sus manos asiendo que de la nieve surgieran monumentales hombres hechos de nieve dispuestos a proteger a las doncellas

**-¡Atrás de mí!**

Y como ordeno todos se colocaron detrás de ella

**-Elsa hay que escapar de aquí-**le aconsejo Jack

Está en respuesta asintió comenzando a correr todas en dirección a los extremamos de la caleta mientras que la Arendelle formaba unas escaleras para poder subir y un pasadizo de hielo para evitar que los guardias las arrestaran.

Jack miro hacia atrás encontrándose con que solamente quedaba uno de los diez soltados que su amiga había creado y el ultimo solo estaba parado hay pero entonces vio cómo su pecho se derretía dejando ver a Hiccup con una especie de espada envuelta en llamas para que después aquel dragón soltara un fuego morado causando que el guardián explotara en miles de pedazos, contemplo que un gran pedazo de hielo se dirigía hacia ellos

**-¡Astrid!**

Alcanzo a gritar antes de que con su cayado jalara a la chica por su cadera haciendo que él ocupara su lugar, como cuando jugaba con su hermana. Al tomar su lugar aquel enorme bloque cayera justo sobre él escuchando como sus amigas gritaba al unísono su nombre…eh incluso una voz masculina, pero no estuvo seguro ya que cuando lo hicieron él soltó un alarido de dolor ya que aquel gran bloque cayo justo sobre su pierna derecha atrapándolo, dejándolo a la merced de aquel tirano, Elsa y Ruffnut se detuvieron para ir a ayudarlo al igual que Astrid pero cuando estuvieron a punto de acercarse el conjunto de hielo detono nuevamente en pedazos causando que todas retrocedieran para evitar aquellos trozos de hielo.

Jack estaba acostado sobre el suelo, con sus brazos flexionados delante de su cabeza debido a la explosión y en ese momento sintió un extraño calor expulsado por una fuerte briza mientras escuchaba una agitación departe de alguien, entonces lentamente se giró para encontrar a los ojos rasgados del dragón el cual no paraba de mirar todos los movimientos que hacia pero estaba demasiado aturdido que apenas era un poco presentidle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

**-Jack-**pudo escuchar como Elsa grito su nombre cuando por fin pudo ver lo posición en que se encontraba

Pero el único que se movió fue el dragón el cual la miraba ensombrecida mente mientras se encontraba gruñéndole

**-Ey, ¿estas consiente?-**giro su rostro para encontrar unos brillantes jades que lo miraba detenidamente y si su intuición no le fallaba tenían una pisca de preocupación**-Voy a sacarte de aquí -**entonces sintió que intentaban levantarlo y comenzó a buscar su cayado con sus manos ya que ya no lo percibía-**Descuida, tu vara la tiene Toothlees **

Lo cargo como si de una princesa se tratase, pero al sentir su voz tan cerca de él y el contacto de las manos ajenas nuevamente sobre su piel causo que una oleada de sentimientos y recuerdos volvieran a invadirle el cuerpo trayendo consigo miedo, así que aun aturdido intento saltar de los brazos de aquel que lo sujetaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras solo escuchaba que alguien repetía su nombre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no era capaz de enfocar bien, sin mencionar el molesto pitido que ensordecía a sus oídos. De un momento a otro podía ver borrosamente como aquel rey que lo había sometido trataba de acercársele para llevarlo nuevamente aquel horrible lugar mientras que a lo lejos –o al menos eso sentía- se escuchaba el grito de una mujer o talvez mujeres, no lo sabía. Entonces mientras seguía tambaleándose hacia atrás llego a la orilla de aquel lago congelado e incluso si su tacto no le fallaba ya estaba sobre la superficie congelada ¿En qué momento había perdido los zapatos? Luego escucho el sonido del hielo quebrándose debajo de él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese estúpido chico había saltado de sus brazos y por qué estaba tan aturdido el muy tonto se estaba balanceando hacia atrás en dirección al lago. Hiccup pudo ver que ya no contaba con su calzado, tal vez lo había perdido en aquella explosión causada por el plasma de Toothlees o eso creía, pero lo más importante tenía que llevarlo al castillo. Pero si creía que eso era fácil estaba equivocado ya que con la ayuda de esa tal ¿Elsa? No podía acercarse a Jack lo suficiente para tomarlo e irse de ahí, sus hombres se encargaría de las otras pero él, de él era al único de quien se encargaría personalmente y esa necesidad lo desconcertaba al mismo tiempo.

Ya se encontraba en la orilla del lago mientras que Jack ya estaba casi en el centro de este con algunas grietas formándose en la capa de hielo que lo sostenía pero al parecer él era el único que lo notaba

**-Aléjate de él-**escucho decir a Elsa

Giro justo en el momento en que alcanzo a ver como la joven desprendía de sus porcelanas manos un especie de rayo en su dirección el cual por puro instinto esquivo apartándose a un lado rápidamente mientras veía como la chica se llevaba sus dos manos a sus labios en un gesto de sorpresa por lo que volteo encontrándose que aquel extraño rayo había dado justo en el pecho del muchacho al momento en que la capa de hielo que lo sostenía se rompía asiendo que cayera dentro del lago sumergiéndolo. Hiccup solo podía mirar asombrado por lo que paso, pero aun así se levantó de la nieve en dirección a donde debería estar el enorme agujero pero al llegar no había nada, como si nunca se hubiera roto la capa congelada entonces saco nuevamente su espada encendiéndola pero cuando hizo un brusco golpe contra el hielo este ni se inmuto, volvió hacerlo pero nada, así siguió hasta que fue completamente inútil, luego sintió como alguien a resbalones se dirigía a donde se encontraba miro por el rabillo del ojo encontrándose con las dos chicas que portaba una trenza de lado. La mayor, Astrid si su memoria no le fallaba lo empujo lejos de ahí mientras que Elsa intentaba romper el hielo mientras sollozaba el nombre del chico igual a lo que estaba haciendo Astrid

**-¿Y ahora?-**fue lo único que Hiccup dijo ya que aún seguía consternado por lo que había sucedido

**-¡Que estúpida pregunta es esa!-**gruño la Hofferson**-¡Intenta hacer algo imbécil!**

Intentar ¿Qué? Era imposible este no era un hielo común, era magia, si este no puede ser derretido por lo misma persona que lo ha creado nada ni nadie podrá derretirlo, eso lo sabía el rey ya que hay un libro sobre esto en la biblioteca.

Tenía un pequeña presión en el pecho, y estaba molesto, con todos incluyéndose, no podía darle toda la culpa a la Arendelle ya que si lo admite también era suya, ya que él había sido la razón por la que Jackson salto de sus brazos y como no serlo si le hizo aquella cosa…pero ya no importa ahora ¿Verdad? Dedico su mirada nuevamente hacia aquellas dos chicas, Elsa ya había parado de intentarlo y solo se limitaba a llorar mientras que Astrid seguía golpeando el hielo con sus puños, eso le dejaría cortadas leves

**-Es inútil-**le confeso mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Toothlees ya que con esta cosa (la prótesis) era imposible

**-Lo sé-**contesto Astrid

El rey lentamente se acercó a las dos jóvenes mientras intentaba pararlas, Elsa acepto sin resistirse aun que si dio un brinquito cuando la toco, mientras que Astrid se soltó de su agarre bruscamente para después dedicarle una mira envenenada y comenzar a caminar hacia Ruffnut la cual ya se encontraba esposada por los guardias, cuando Astrid se colocó a su lado intentaron ponerle las esposas pero esta tomo al soldado doblándole le mano

**-Ella no las necesita, no intentara escapar-**les notifico Hiccup

Cuando por fin llego con Elsa al lado un guardia se acercó colocándole unos grilletes fundándole las manos de hierro para que no pudiera tocar a nadie. Los guardias empezaron a escoltar a las doncellas fuera de la caleta, Hiccup noto que su amigo no estaba con él por lo que giro mara encontrarlo aun en el lago sosteniendo el cayado en su boca, el monarca soltó un suspiro seguido de un chiflido para llamar al dragón el cual levanto su mirada con sus orejas, Hiccup le mostro un ademan para que lo siguiera y este lo hizo aunque antes de aquello dejo el cayado al lado del lugar donde Jack había caído

Al salir de la caleta las jóvenes fueron montadas sobre unos caballos que habían llegado, mientras que Hiccup se les acerco sobre el lomo de Toothlees y antes de iniciar su recorrido de vuelta al castillo se acercó furtivamente a la Arendelle y susurrarle con una sonrisa en el rostro con una voz grave y con un tono ligeramente divertido

**-Esta me la pagas**

Aquella amenaza, tan fría y verdadera causo que incluso ella misma sintiera temor

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Chan, chan, channn. ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Y ¿qué tal? ¿merece un Review? yo se qui quieren, vamos sin miedo ¡dénmelos! jajaja ok ya si no quieren no, pero si me encantaría unos, así que los esperare con ansias y eso era todo...si siento que se me olvida algo...na no debe ser nada...¿o si?**

**Bueno. Bye, Bye**


	6. Escarcha

**Actualización del sexto capítulo ¡sí! Hola…bien jejeje las cosas desde aquí comienza a ponerse interesantes o bueno al menos eso pienso, este es el más largo que eh escrito por el momento (me lleve 11 páginas en Word) así que lo disfruten: **

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Todo se sentía tan frio, pero no era un frio que te congelaba los huesos y hacia que todo el cuerpo comenzara a temblar incitándote en la busca de una fuente de calor…no, este era un frio que te abrazaba _cálidamente _sintiéndose agradable. Todo al rededor era completamente oscuro y en su pecho sentía una opresión causada por un sentimiento que lo carcomía y no podía sacárselo de la mente, le provocaba una sensación molesta y angustiante pero no sentía que era por sí mismo, no este era causado por alguien como si esa persona corriera algún peligro y por más que lo intentara le era imposible que la punzada de nerviosismo que se encontraba instalada en su cerebro se desvaneciera. Pero entonces las tinieblas fueron desapareciendo por una luz que era sumamente brillosa y tan clara en aquel manto oscuro que incluso parecía que ahuyentaba las tinieblas

Lentamente se elevó en el cielo, no sabía por qué había salido de aquel congelado lago o como era posible que él pudiera volar pero estaba ocurriendo. Se alzó un poco casi como si quisiera ir hacia la Luna la cual mostraba toda la cara aquella noche y cuando intento elevarse aún más le fue imposible, comenzó a descender lentamente al lugar donde había estado el hueco por el cual salió –como si algo le dijera que tenía que esperar para volar- pero hueco ya había desaparecido desde hacía unos minutos, con sus ojos inicio recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que sus pies tocaron algo por lo que desvió su mirada al suelo donde encontró un cayado, primero lo toco con uno de sus pies descalzo –y aun así no percibía el frio del hielo- al momento de palpar la madera esta se cubrió ligeramente de escarcha, aquel acto lo impresiono por lo que se colocó en cuclillas para tomarlo entre sus pálidas manos haciendo que la escarcha alrededor del bastón se intensificara todavía más para después con este empezará a girarlo entre sus frías manos sin embargo en una de las maniobras el bastón resbalo de entre sus dedos causando que impactara contra el suelo y al tocarse unas extrañas formas echas de hielo se sobrepusieron en el manto causando que el acto impresionara de sobremanera al joven asiendo que él empezará a reír juguetonamente, tomo nuevamente el bastón para empezar a correr mientras que la punta curva raspaba la superficie creando más escarcha de tan diversas y hermosas formas, entonces antes de que se diera cuenta él ya había salido de los territorios del lago en dirección a la tierra que con su andar comenzó a escarcharse pero en un momento tropezó por la capa que tenía alrededor de sus hombros causando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo pero no sintió el impacto por que en vez de eso una fuerte ventisca lo elevo entre el aire tan alto que podía ver todo el claro en el que había despertado y volvió a contemplar la Luna con una gran sonrisa la cual comenzó a desvanecerse ya que sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Con una de sus manos toco su cabellera para después empezará a descender rápidamente hasta impactarse con un pequeño montículo de nieve fuera de la caleta. El dolor en su cabeza se volvía más intenso junto con un sentimiento frio que surgía de su pecho al mismo tiempo todo a su alrededor empezó –literalmente- a convertirse en hielo sólido, escuchaba voces y de vez en cuando una que otra imagen pero todo era tan confuso y doloroso

**-¡Detente!**

Coloco sus dos manos es su cabeza. Se posicionó sobre sus dos piernas pero doblado su columna debido a que el dolor era tanto que le impedía estar erguido y entonces escucho algo, un rápido de aleteo entre la neblina de los árboles del lúgubre bosque, a pesar del intenso malestar reunió fuerza suficiente para tomar nuevamente el cayado de la nieve y apuntarlo hacia donde había escuchado aquel aleteo y vio que entre las ramas cercanas se movían –como si algo o alguien hubiera pasado por ahí- una especie de sombra flotante, se movía tan rápido entre el lugar y si los ojos no le engañaban estaba volando, imitando el vuelo de un colibrí. Aquel perfil se acercó a los límites de la luz donde aún la oscuridad la envolvió siendo imposible verla claramente; el joven noto que en donde estaría su mano tenía algo brillante, un cilindro echo al parecer de oro, la silueta dejo aquel cilindro en el suelo y tan rápido como toco la nieve esta ya había desaparecido.

Se acercó temeroso hacia el objeto tomándolo entre sus manos inspeccionándolo, observando que en uno de sus costados se encontraba la imagen de un niño con sonrisa juguetona y un cabello castaño acerco su mano temblorosa hacia una parte de aquel cilindro la cual se encontraba plana y justo antes de que sus yemas tocasen el metal escucho un alarido que provenía del cielo así que bajo rápidamente su mano mientras alzaba y movía su rostro de un lado a otro con sus ojos puestos fijamente en el firmamento donde después vio una extraña silueta pasar justo frente a la gran luna llena, aun a la distancia que se encontraba vio una cosa enorme que volaba a un lugar desconocido y por alguna razón quiso seguirla algo en ella hacia que una voz en su mente repitiera sin cesar: _síguela, síguela, síguela_

Apretó el cilindro de oro al igual que con su cayado y se alzó entre el aire para después sobre las nubes comenzara a perseguir a aquella colosal criatura que a lo lejos lograba divisar que se dirigía a una montaña con una extraña forma

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-¡Tres semanas! Se ha retrasado tres semanas. Ella debió volver ya, demonios, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?**

**-Hiccup sabes que a veces se retrasa por algún inconveniente**

Trato de calmarlo

**-Lo se Rapunzel, pero lo máximo siempre fue una semana y ahora son tres ¡Tres!**

La mujer soltó un cansado suspiro. Al parecer se rindió de intentar tranquilizarlo ya que no volvió a decir ninguna palabra para que se tranquilizara por el retraso de aquella chica

El rey se encontraba como siempre en su enorme biblioteca mientras que es sus manos sostenía un enorme libro el cual desprendía ese característico olor que él amaba, estaba escrito en runas nórticas, antiguas ya que en este tiempo aquel lenguaje al parecer estaba más que extinto, el enorme libro era de una pasta dura y de un hermoso color anaranjado oscuro que combinaba con las marrones letras con las que estaría escrito el título. Sentado en la orilla de la venta embarrotada y con Toothlees acostado al lado de la enorme chimenea que impregnaba aquella sección de su vital calor dando toques anaranjados y amarillentos a las paredes como a los volúmenes. El dragón tenía entre sus oscuras patas una manta de piel blanca en la cual se encontraba apoyada su cabeza mientras con sus ojos miraba nostálgicamente la parte de la capucha que no mantenía sujeta; el furia nocturna estaba igual que su amigo, desesperado porque la propietaria de aquella prenda regresara de sus constantes viajes

Hiccup aparto su mirada de las runas para mirar nuevamente a Rapunzel la cual seguía con su mirada clavada en él. Ella tomo aire en sus pulmones hasta que inflo por completo el pecho para soltar otra exhalación y encaminarse hasta el enorme animal, hincándose a su lado mientras que pasaba sus manos en su cabeza acariciando sus orejas al momento en el que lo miraba decaídamente al igual que Toothlees la observaba a ella

**-Así que tú también**

Y en respuesta la criatura soltó un gemido para pegarse aún más la manta a su cuerpo

El rey aparto su mirada de aquella escena, mirando con esperanza la ventada en busca de alguna sombra que anunciara la llegada de la joven. Su ansia de verla era mayor a cada segundo pero no solo por el hecho de que lo perturbaba que después de tres semanas no hubiera regresado sino que tenía que desahogarse con respecto al "accidente" de hacía ya tres meses. Bajo su mirada al recordarlo al momento en que una sensación le invadía el cuerpo causando una punzada de dolor al final de su cabeza asiéndole recordar las imágenes de aquel día; elevo su mirada nuevamente al cristal el cual mostraba la construcción que debía pasar para llegar a entrar en el patio de la ciudadela donde podía ver a Mérida o bien solo su cabello que se sobre notaba por el paisaje invernal que la rodeaba al parecer le estaba gritando unas órdenes a los guardias pero de repente al parecer oyó algo ya que contemplo como la capitana giraba bruscamente su cuerpo en dirección a las lejanías del bosque congelado y entonces lo escucho, el inconfundible sonido del cuerno que anunciaba que había visto algo. Al escucharlo Toothlees subió su cabeza mientras las orejas se encontraban erguidas para posteriormente levantarse completamente y como una centella salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por Rapunzel e Hiccup los cuales intentaban alcanzarlo pero el dragón era mucho más rápido que ellos. Corrieron por los pacillos hasta llegar por fin al vestíbulo y cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la gran puerta esta se abrió estrepitosamente, sorprendiéndolos y causando que parasen de correr, frente a ellos estaba Mérida con una respiración exaltada mirándolos nerviosamente

**-¡Punzie! ¡Rápido, está herida!**

Escuchando aquello la mencionada abrió grande sus ojos para nuevamente comenzar a correr siguiendo a Mérida al igual que el monarca y su amigo los cuales volvieron a parar cuando vieron al gran dragón que se encontraba en el patio rodeado de guardias los cuales intentaban bajar de su lomo algo parecido a un bulto alargado tapizado de una piel café. Por la mirada que le dedicaba el enorme dragón sabían que eso significaba malas noticias tal vez ella estaba más grave de lo que creían. Rapunzel llego hasta donde estaba la concentración de hombres pidiendo a unos cuantos que se apartaran para poder verla, al descubrir la manta su expresión cambio a una de horror y eso se lo transmitió a su amigo con su mirada

**-Llévenla adentro necesita calor**

Ordeno el monarca mientras volvía a abrir las puertas que se habían cerrado

Los hombres obedecieron pasando de lado mientras que la curandera iba junto a ellos cruzando al lado de su rey mientras le dedicaba una alentadora mirada para evitar que se preocupara. No esperaron a llevarla a un cuarto o a traer algún instrumento para hacer algo simplemente cerraron la puerta y colocaron el bulto en el suelo donde por fin Hiccup pudo acercársele para ver el por qué su amiga le consagraba aquellos vistazos y no le agrado lo que contemplo. Cuando Rapunzel quito la manta entendió el porqué de todo, su consejera estaba en la peor de las condiciones en la que se pudo haber imaginado; su cabello negro y rizado de color como las plumas de un cuervo estaba opacado, su morena piel clara estaba llena de moretones y de cortadas que iban desde raspones hasta llegar a la mutilación excesiva porque incluso en unas pocas podía ver el color blanquecino de los huesos, los labios partidos, pero lo peor de todo eran sus alas. Las hermosas extremidades que salían de la espalda, los huesos principales -cuatro huesos- siendo el tercero tan lago como el último de los que formaban la estructura casi tan parecidas a las de Toothlees se encontraban completamente destrozadas, la piel negra que las unía tenia montones de aberturas las cuales parecían haber sido hechas por algo caliente ya que tenía los bordes de los círculos parecían irregulares. Quemadas. Su ala izquierda se podía notar que estaba completamente rota pero no solo ellas se encontraban en aquella deplorable condición sino que su cola estaba exactamente igual; era alargada y al final de esta se encontraban una alas con huesos alargados, como aletas, dos en cada lado y conectados por la misma especie de piel que las alas, un tejido de color negro descolorido. Tenían exactamente los mismos patrones de incineración y al parecer esta estaba también rota, era más, casi se desprendía ya que podía per como el hueso de una de sus aletas estaba completamente colgando. Era una escena horrible

**-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-**cuestión Mérida al aire

**-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que haya ocurrido es un milagro de que haya salido con vida-**Respondió Flynn

Entre todo el barullo que se había formado la más ajetreada era Rapunzel tenía que confirmar que no tuviera alguna contusión en el cerebro o algún otro hueso roto en su cuerpo y al parecer así era ya que ordeno que volvieran a levantarla

**-Enróllenla en mi cabello**-dijo comenzando a deshacerse aquella trenza que tenia

Hiccup se encontraba desesperado por la tardanza como Toothlees así que cansado de no hacer nada intento ayudar a Rapunzel a deshacer aquella molesta trenza de su cabello para curar de una vez a su consejera. Cuando por fin lo lograron todos comenzaron a tomar un mechón del cabello dorado y comenzaron a enrollarlo alrededor del cuerpo de la chica con la leve esperanza de que la curandera pudiera sanarla. Rapunzel vio que aquel capullo marrón ahora estaba echo de oro de sus mechones así que comenzó a cantar con una suave y delicada voz la canción que desde hacía tiempo conocía.

_**Flor que de fulgor**_

_**Con tu brillo fiel**_

_**Vuelve el tiempo atrás**_

Comenzando aquella canción su melena comenzó a brillar dando la ilusión de que era de oro, tan brillante que desprendía una tenue luz. Pero mientras cantaba Rapunzel, la joven dentro del capullo se encontraba tan ida que sin notarlo los demás presentes o ella misma comenzó a cantar la misma sonata en un débil susurro inaudible

_**Volviendo a lo que fue**_

_**Quita enfermedad**_

_**Y el destino cruel**_

Las manos al moverse causando que sus delicados dedos se deslizaran entre las fibras de pelo cepillándolo. El dolor se esfumaba, las heridas sanaban, lentamente todo el sufrimiento desaparecía del cuerpo

_**Trae lo que perdí**_

_**Volviendo a lo que fue**_

_**A lo que fue**_

Al terminar su canción seso iguáleme el brillo que brotaba desde las raíces de su cabeza. Hiccup se encontraba exasperante por ver por fin a su amiga ya sanada, era imposible que aun con la magia que poseía Rapunzel no pudiera curarse o al menos eso esperaba así que cuando los soldados comenzaron a apartar los mechones miro atentamente esperando que lo que anticipara fuera acertado ya que el sentimiento de angustia era tan insoportable que estaba tentado a gritar para lograr soltar la presión que contenía en su cuerpo; en el proceso miro a los dos dragones que simplemente – y como todos los demás incluyéndolo- se habían quedado como espectadores de la magia de su amiga, al mirarlos supo que ellos también se encontraban temerosos del resultado, si él creí que no lo soportaría no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraría Toothlees o Cloudjumper, el furia nocturna por que indirectamente o directamente era como su "primo" y el otro dragón porque la joven era su jinete, además Hiccup sentía que Cloudjumper no soportaría perder a su jinete…otra vez.

**-Señor-**escucho que alguien lo llamaba y al girase se encontró con Rider-**Hay algo como un "problema"**

Cuando dijo lo último con sus dedos hizo el gesto de comillas, el monarca no entendió bien aquel gesto o lo que quiso decir así que aparto a sus hombres con sus manos para ver a lo que su amigo se refería con un "problema" y al mirarla lo entendió, de verdad cuando se despertara ella no estaría muy feliz con ese inconveniente, de repente la joven movió una mano la cual llevo en dirección a su cabello frotándolo como si le doliera algo para después abriera sus ojos de un color verde como los de Toothlees, la pupila se encontraba rasgada pero al momento en que visualizo a Mérida esta volvió a ser redonda

**-Así que si lo logre-**bromeo con una sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados dientes

**-Por poco y no la libras-**le respondió Flynn

**-¿Qué te paso?**

**-Romanos, Mérida, romanos-**Contesto cansada. Luegointento levantarse pero no lo logro. Bajo su cabeza a sus pies notando que la ropa le quedaba un poco más floja pero no le dio importancia después escucho unas pisadas que iban hacia ella vio primero vio que él individuo tenía una prótesis de metal y con solo eso ya sabía quién era pero aun así fue subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con la de la persona que la veía desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su rostro, la hibrida simplemente le sonrió de lado**-Hiccup, Hola**

**-Hola, Aragón**

La mencionada no dijo nada. Luego el rey le ofreció una mano para intentar ayudarla a levantarse a lo que esta la acepto sin protesta. Pero al levantarse no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente una sombra negra se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo asiendo que volviera a caer de lleno al suelo, Toothlees comenzó a lamer toda su cara con su enorme lengua aun cuando Aragón le suplicaba que parase pero era enteramente ignorada hasta que después de que suplicara un centenar de veces el dragón accedió a sosegarse para después comenzar a gruñir o bueno eso era lo que parecía pero para Aragón era otra cosa

**-Yo también te extrañe**

Después de que el furia nocturna estuviera conforme con la respuesta volvió a posicionarse al lado de su jinete, por otra parte la joven se acercó a su propio dragón,un Stormcutter, el cual la miraba aliviado por a ver logrado llegar a tiempo para que la muchacha pudiera recuperarse a tiempo. Aragón lo miraba en forma cariñosa ya que como siempre le decía Hiccup los dos se complementaban bien debido a que Cloudjumper era un ser orgulloso, digno, confiable pero sensible al mismo tiempo el cual se preocupaba mucho por ella llegando al punto en el que después de años lograron formar un vínculo sin necesidad de palabras, el rey le había confesado que nunca creyó que Cloudjumper pudiera formar otra vez aquella unión con otro jinete pero después de tiempo y de intentos por parte de Aragón lo había conseguido ya que debido a la personalidad de la chica (muy parecida a la de su primo dragón) el Stormcutter le había agarrado una cierta simpatía a la joven ya que siempre estaba cuidándola.

Aragón miro a su dragón para después sin previo aviso lo estrechara entre sus brazos fuertemente causando la sorpresa de este al principio pero después con el par de alas menores (las cuales se encontraban debajo de otro par de mayor tamaño las cuales al extenderse puede hacer una ala "x") la rodeo dándole un abrazo

**-Bien-**interrumpió la capitana**-Esto es demasiado sentimentalismo**

**-Oh, vamos Mérida deja que lo disfruten**

**-Está bien Rapunzel-**le dijo Aragón**-La verdad es que me encantaría ir a tomar un baño así que después podrían ponerme a tanto de todo**

**-Y tú nos tendrás que decir con más detalles el por qué habías llegado en tan lamentable estado**

**-Sí, sí, si**-respondió mientras hacía con su mano un gesto para restarle importancia

Después de decir aquello comenzó a caminar seguida de Cloudjumper en dirección a las escaleras para poder dirigirse a su habitación pero no solo ellos dos sino que también Toothlees comenzó a caminar junto a ellos mientras se posicionaba debajo de una de las alas de Cloudjumper ya que este podía pegar sus dos pares de alas formando con esto un solo par, el dragón mayor miro interrogante al más joven pero este solo lo contemplo curioso para después adelantarse y empezar a brincar alrededor de la joven.

Hiccup miro todo, por el momento quería encontrarse al margen de todo ya que se encontraba aliviado de que Aragón volviera pero eso también significaba que ella volvería a darle aquella _charla _por la que siempre discutían, en secreto él comenzaba a considerar que talvez si debería hacerle caso a lo que ella le decía: abandonar esto que hacia cada solsticio de invierno, abandonar la tradición del día de marcha; bien esa era la razón por la que también Aragón había sacado a Toothlees de su cuarto ya que ella no quería que el viera cuando alguna de los diezmos se quedaba hay –aun considerando de que el dragón era mayor que la joven-. Al recordar aquello su mente se encontró invadida nuevamente por los recuerdos del lago, harto de esto decidió que sería mejor desahogarse de una vez con la joven

**-Su majestad-**miro quien era el que lo llamaba-**¿Qué sucede Punzie?**

Si también había comenzado a llamarla con aquel apodo que Mérida le había empezado a llamar, aun desconocía de donde se le había ocurrido pero le gustaba y al parecer también a Rapunzel así que no tendría que haber ningún problema

**-Bueno ¿no cree que habría sido más conveniente decirle a Aragón sobre el "problemilla"?**

Hiccup sonrió

**-No. Descuida estará bien-**al decir eso parece que la mujer hizo el intento de creerle**-Bien creo que ya es tarde sería mejor que fueran ya a dormir. ¡Todos retírense!**

Todos los presentes acataron la orden y se fueron a hacer sus actividades, alguno a dormir después de un largo día mientras que otros harían guardia. Vio como Rapunzel se iba junto con Eugene el cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que Rapunzel estaba recargada en su hombro similarmente abrazándolo al parecer ya se irían a dormir, luego se giró a Mérida la cual se encontraba acomodando su carcaj en su espalda, ella noto que la miraba por lo que pregunto acerbamente –como lo hace usualmente- un directo:

**-¿Qué?**

**-Hoy te toca la guardia ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, y si planeabas decirme que fuera a descansar puedes guardártelo no pienso abandonar mi puesto, no sería justo que…**

**-No te iba a decir eso, sé que no importa cuánto te dijera no arias caso**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Solo…ten cuidado**

**-Ey no te preocupes **

Después de decir aquello Mérida se colocó su capa de un azul verdoso oscuro (que se la había traído Mavis) y salió al exterior dejando a Hiccup solo en aquel vestíbulo pero después comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, necesitaba hablar con Aragón

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Vio todo atreves de una de las ventanas, aquello había sido espectacular, aquel castillo estaba tan rodeado de cosas sorprendentes, aquellos dragones y lo que había echo la joven de largo cabello sin duda era magia.

Todos ya se habían marchado, bueno casi todos ahora solo quedaba aquel hombre joven el cual al parecer se encontraba muy afligido por algo o eso era lo que Jack veía por las expresiones que mostraba, debería de estar tranquilo su amiga se encontraba en buen estado por lo que no habría motivo para que estuviera decaído. Miro que el chico comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista volvió aquel impulso de cuando siguió a aquel enorme dragón. Síguelo. Revisando que no se encontrara nadie alrededor ya que no quería que alguien se espantará por ver a un desconocido entrar volando y congelando todo a su alrededor aunque bien la gente de este lugar ya debería de estar a acostumbrada a cosas extrañas pero aun así empezó a caminar con cuidado evitando que lo vieran sin embargo ya todo se encontraba desolado al parecer solo tenía que preocuparse por que el chico no lo viera. Había algo en él que lo atraía pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que debía escapar de aquel hombre, pero Jack Frost no era un miedoso así que enfrentaría cualquier cosa además los dolores de cabeza habían disminuido desde que llego pero eso no significaba que se habían ido. Camino detrás del chico a unos cuantos metros los suficientes para que no notara su presencia pero entonces sintió otra punción de dolor en su cerebro, soltando de sus labios un grito ahogado, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se recargo en la pared tratando de calmarse pero el dolo no disminuía intento abrir uno de sus ojos para ver si el joven lo había escuchado pero al parecer este estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Jack intento recargarse en la pared tapizada de gris, todo el pacillo era iluminado por la luz de las escasas velas, el piso era de piedra y las paredes tenían encajes blancos. El joven se apoyó en la pared y al girar su rostro se encontró con su reflejo, el cabello completamente desordenado de un blanco puro mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul intenso como el color del mar.

**-Maldición, el dolor no se va**

Apretaba una de sus manos en su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el malestar pero era inútil y entonces mientras sus ojos miraban el pacillo algo lo sorprendió, eran _sombras_ extrañas sobre personas tres individuos con capuchas y detrás se encontraba un par igual vestidos que los de adelante, uno era una joven de cabellera rubia blanquecina la cual se le hacía tan familiar pero al otro no podía ver sus rostro hasta que miro como se le acercaba a la joven, no pudo entender sus palabras y pudiera tampoco intentaría ponerles atención porque aquel joven era exactamente igual a él…e igual a la imagen del cilindro, movió su mano al interior de su chaleco marrón sacando de este aquel tubo viendo que efectivamente era el mismo; apoyo su cayado en su codo para acercar nuevamente sus yemas a la parte plana y…

**-Quieto y no te are daño-**amenazo una voz detrás de él y al parecer le apuntaba en la espalda con algo afilado-**Gira lentamente y pon las manos arriba de tu cabeza-**Jack comenzó a obedecer o quería que creyera en eso ya que intento tomar su cayado**-Ni siquiera lo pienses**

La punta de lo que sea que con lo que se encontraba amenazado cambio de lugar instalándose ahora estaba en su nuca así que decidió hacer lo que la voz le ordenaba, comenzó a girar lentamente y al estar frente a la persona se encontró con una joven un poco más baja que el de flamante cabello rizado quien lo miraba feroz mente, Jack solo sonrió ligeramente y entonces la chica cambio su expresión por una sorprendida

**-Hola-**saludo pero la chica no contesto**-Disculpa pero podrías decirme donde estoy**

**-Ja**-¿**Jack?**

**-Ah sí, mi nombre es Jack Frost pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Es imposible tu**-**tu estas muerto**

Pero el chico no dijo nada

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Toco a la puerta esperando a que Aragón le diese permiso a entrar, pero nadie contesto así que volvió a tocar

**-Pasa-**tomo la perilla y como le dijo paso dentro de su cuarto. El enorme cuarto estaba lleno de libros que formaban torres mientras que Aragón estaba sobre su enorme cama (para que pudieran caber sus alas) dibujando a Cloudjumper en una libreta mientras que Toothlees estaba al lado de la oscura chimenea –la cual estaba encendida- sobre una piedra que usaba como cama. La hibrida no había despegado sus ojos del papel donde bocetaba al dragón el cual simplemente estaba ojeando con sus amarillentos ojos antiguos bocetos de la jinete**-Te debe gustar mucho esa armadura casi siempre la traes**

Pero el rey solo soltó un gemido de aceptación

Cerró la puerta de madera y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama para después sentarse sobre las mantas de color morado con encajes dorados e igual que su cama tenía un centenar de almohadas doradas pero su cama era más austera que la suya. El rey se recargo en el cabezal de la cama mientras contemplaba el tapizado del cuarto, eran un bosque nevado, era casi como si el cuarto estuviera en medio de la espesura o al menos daba esa sensación lo que era muy placentero, un bosque nevado de noche iluminado por el "sol" haciendo referencia a la luz que desprendían las brasas de fogón y junto al piso que era marrón el cual pareciera como si fuera tierra asiendo que el efecto fuera más extraordinario. Hiccup miro el dibujo de Aragón trazando perfectamente la cara plana de Cloudjumper junto con sus curiosos bigotes anaranjados, en este momento dibujaba su cuerno nasal los cuales tenia pegados a sus cuernos principales lo que según Flynn tienen forma de una placa alargada apenas curva hacia atrás y hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta la chica ahora estaba dibujando las crestas anaranjadas que se encontraban detrás de los cuernos que protegían su frente

**-Me sorprende que aun solo teniendo patas traseras pueda mantener el equilibrio-**cuando dijo su comentario el dragón se giró a verlo al parecer molesto**-Lo siento, es solo que es sorprendente, como el hecho de que puedes girar tu cabeza como si fueras un búho**

Y al terminar de decir aquello Cloudjumper hizo exactamente lo que Hiccup había dicho, giro su cabeza hacia atrás como un búho para después volver a prestar atención a los bocetos que anteriormente estaba viendo. Por otra parte Toothlees seguía postrado en su piedra cuando decidió ir al lado de su jinete pero sin que este lo notara accidentalmente piso la cola de Cloudjumper (la cual tenía unas aletas traseras muy parecidas a las del furia nocturna) el cual simplemente le gruño y en respuesta Toothlees se aparto

**-Puedes ser el Alfa Toothlees pero no creo que nunca dejes de ser un crio para Cloudjumper**

El dragón más joven simplemente bufo por lo bajo para después poner su cabeza sobre la cama de Aragón para ver el bosquejo

**-¿Vas a pintarlo? **

**-Sí, solo necesito hacer pintura marrón anaranjado para toda la parte superior del cuerpo y naranja claro para la zona ventral**

Toothlees aparto su cabeza de la cama para regresar nuevamente a su roca e igual mente volvió a pisar la cola del Stormcutter quien repitió su gruñido al Alfa

**-Sería mejor que Toothlees volviera a mi cuarto, para que estos dos no se estén peleando a cada rato**

**-No**

**-Aragón…**

**-No Hiccup yo no quiero que el mire a todas esas pobres mujeres**

Al escuchar aquello el mayor soltó un bufido para levantarse de la cama de la chica

**-¿Otra vez vamos a discutir sobre esto?**-pregunto con hastió

**-Sí, escucha Hic tu sabes que esto está mal pero aun así lo sigues haciendo…**

**-Mira que yo haga esto no te incumbe, sabes, esta conversación se acabo**

**-No escúchame**-lo tomo de su manos para obligarlo a verla**-No quieres escucharme, ¿no te molestaba cuando Stoick no te escuchaba? Y ahora me haces lo mismo-**la única respuesta que tubo fue que Hiccup pudiera tranquilizarse-**¿Las nuevas están aquí?-**en este momento se usaba el dicho de "el que caya otorga"**-Y ¿ya hiciste **_**eso**_**?**-silencio**-Hiccup**

Menciono con decepción

**-Si eso era todo me voy**

Siempre era igual, desde hacía años Aragón le decía que debía de terminar ya con esto del _día de la marcha_ pero en todas las ocasiones Hiccup hacia oídos sordos…pero esta vez no. Volvió a tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo lo cual era fácil para la hibrida ya que con sus dos manos podía levantar a una persona que fuera casi 5 veces su peso o talvez mas

**-Entiende que esto debe parar ¡¿Acaso crees que tu padre murió para que hicieras esto?!**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-Esta vez no. Dime ¿de verdad piensas que todas esas muertes sirvieron para que terminaras de esta forma? **

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-¡Entonces para!...-**dio un vistazo rápido en dirección a los dragones que los miraban fijamente más específico a Cloudjumper pero tenía que continuar-**Valka no perdió su vida por esto. Mira si todo se debe a…**

**-No digas su nombre-**bramo

Aragón soltó un suspiro

**-Hiccup tienes que superarlo ya han sido muchos años de eso, no te culpes. Mira fuiste un excelente hijo, un líder ejemplar, buen amigo, un extraordinario guerrero y jinete, un magnifico esposo y…-**pero no pudo continuar ya que lo último aria que su amigo se quebrara-**Todo eso eras tú, pero ahora no eres ni la sombra de ello. No te culpes por un inconveniente del destino nadie sabría que aquello pasaría**

**-Pero…si hubiera lo hubiera matado él no hubiera…mira Aragón tal vez ya no me perturba tanto como antes pero…como olvidarla si…ella esta aquí**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-En los diezmos**

Y entonces la joven entendió a lo que se refería; poso su mano en su hombro y lo giro para que sus ojos se encontrasen y lo miro con una cálida sonrisa

**-Tu y yo sabemos que no importa cuanto lo intentes los muertos no regresan**

**-Pero aun las recuerdo…su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos verdes…si la hubiera escuchado…ellas…**

**-Hiccup no es tu culpa que ella muriera…o tu hija**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Pampam pammm, bien esto esta picante (no sé por qué lo dije) bien como ya leyeron Jack tiene poderes porque Elsa le disparo con el hielo y eso pero una cosa ¡NO SE ESPERABAN EL FINAL VERDAD! Jajajajaja**

**Bueno le pediré como siempre sus hermosos Rewies, y espero muchos hablo enserio…porque si no se me quitara la motivación para continuar…eso sería triste. ¿Esto suena como una amenaza? Porque creo que lo es jejejeje**

**Bye, Bye**

***Recen a los dioses para que me llegue la inspiración para **_**Tu guardián **_**a los que me siguen en ese***


End file.
